Charlie's Angel
by NortonFight
Summary: Can sex be a power?
1. The Daughter

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**APOV**

I had been watching her with fascination for a few years now. It is what inspired me to convince my family that Forks would be a good place to settle for awhile.

I knew she was going to be important to us and though I couldn't be sure I felt like she was meant for Edward. To say tomorrow will be the beginning of a great new adventure sounds corny, but what other way is there to describe the excitement of watching opposites collide?

**EPOV**

I shot Jasper a warning look and immediately felt calmer. He was sending out Alice's feelings of anticipation and excitement, and seeing how I couldn't hear anything from her mind besides her careful examination of her husband's features, I blocked her out. In the rear view mirror I could see a smug look on her face.

What was she so excited about? We'd been going to Forks High School for 2 years now, and we'd been through high school so many times I wondered how she could still find a reason to enjoy it.

The only thing different about today was the arrival of Chief Swan's daughter, though it was a new development in this tiny town, what would it matter to a coven of vegetarian vampires?

I sighed again, no, Alice's excitement did not concern me, today will be as boring as every other day and soon enough I'd be back at my piano.

Pulling into the parking lot the scent hit me, another vampire. A hiss escaped Jasper's breath and Alice hushed him.

"Alice! Did you know about this?"

She smiled broadly back at me and hopped out. Vampires are extremely territorial, and although I knew my own family was capable of being civil, I couldn't say the same for many others of our species.

I searched the lot, listening and hearing nothing but the usual inane murmur of teenagers, their thoughts focused on the Swan girl. Did no one notice another around here? The scent filled my senses, freesia, sugarcane and fresh rainfall, whoever she was, she was very close.

I felt someone's eyes on me but no one was thinking of me. I turned and there she was, just stepping out of a behemoth of a truck. The first thing I noticed was the topaz eyes and I breathed a sigh of relief, but my breath caught again when I fully saw her.

She held my gaze and though I expected her to look panicked by the sight of multiple vampires while she was alone, she looked calm. I searched for her mind, to see if it was just an act but I heard nothing. Her eyes flickered over to Jasper who was tensed beside us and she nodded briefly at him before closing the door to her old rusted truck and gliding towards the school.

_Rose is not going to like this. _Of course, this is what Alice had been so excited about, but why was she trying to hide it from us? She was right, Rosalie was definitely not going to like this, and I repressed a shudder at the thought of Rosalie jealous.

**BPOV**

_Fuck._

Why didn't Charlie tell me sooner that vampires live here? I don't care if they don't feed from humans, I know our instincts!

I hadn't expected to be so attracted to one of them though. I was never really attracted to anyone. Then again, I had never met a bronze haired Adonis before. I tried to shake it off, I get vibes all the time, and I was just freaking out because this time the vibe felt different. I'm still figuring myself out, heck, maybe he was gay, and maybe that was a gay vibe. Of course I would be attracted to a gay guy.

_Ahh, shut up! I'm not attracted to anyone!_

Well then, here we go, round two of high school. I let out a sigh.

I told Charlie to move here 5 years ago. Besides my mother, he was the only person I've ever loved and I knew a small town like Forks would be perfect for staying discreet, hidden.

He was the reason I've never tasted human blood, the reason I stayed with James for so long, the reason I'm here now, protecting, always protecting. I hated his questions about where I've been, what I've been doing. He would be so ashamed of me.

I was ashamed of myself. I've set my priorities straight and bargained so I could return to my father for awhile and a simple, low key life.

I could feel lust emanating from all around me, even from a few girls, not that that was unusual. I wondered where the other two student vampires were. Charlie was adamant that there was no threat, but I knew he was happy to have me back and wouldn't make too much of a fuss over it.

Two years, that's as long as I need to stay here, once they were gone, Charlie would be safe and I could leave him to his natural, normal existence. He needs normalcy and I know he's ready to move on, as private a person my father is, I saw the familiar and affectionate way he and the waitress Sandy greeted each other. Now I understood why he loved that diner so much, why he went there every week. I strode past a watery eyed blond boy and felt smothered.

_Ugh, Las Vegas or Forks, it's always the same._

I wondered if I would have any classes with the others of my kind. I hoped Charlie was right about them, especially the tall blond one, he made me nervous. No, I'm lying, the Adonis made me most nervous. Physical violence is nothing compared to the pain I would feel if I ever fell in love.

**EPOV**

_We were all always beautiful, it's nothing special and whoever she was, she couldn't be Bella Swan, so she couldn't be staying here…No vampire would live with a human. _

I listened to the thoughts inside the building, following her to the office where she introduced herself.

_Impossible!_

I looked to Alice who seemed to be enjoying herself immensely, "Yup that is Bella Swan."

Jasper's feelings of anxiety hit me and I wasn't sure who was more worried, him or me.

"Alice, why have you been hiding this from me?"

_Edward, we are going to become the best of friends, and I didn't want your early 19__th__ century sense of social decency putting her off from coming here! _

A memory flashed quickly before Alice returned to her mind blocking techniques.

It was Bella, but not the clean faced hair up in a pony tail, jeans and a sweatshirt Bella that we just saw; it was Bella's face, only with slightly sharper features and with what could only be described as blond sex hair and piercing blue eyes.

So she must be a shape shifter. I wondered if how she looked today was the real her or just another disguise. Considering her posture this morning, face down, hair in front like a mask, if it was a disguise, it did not help her blend in like it seemed she wanted to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They each went to class and Edward resisted the temptation to watch Bella through the thoughts of others. He focused instead on a new composition to play later, but every so often, he would see her in his head, starring at him as if she saw through him.

He was anxious for lunch time, anxious to prove to himself that she was just like everyone else, wrapped up in the mundane and selfish. He wondered if she would even go to lunch or if she would hide from them.

He tried to ignore the fantasies about Bella that filled the minds of many students. He didn't like to the idea of them seeing her the way some imagined her, he felt…possessive.

Lunch time didn't come fast enough before he found himself walking towards the table he and his siblings usually sat at. The humans kept their distance from them, sensing the danger even if they didn't understand why.

She walked in and again her eyes locked on his as she strolled toward him. He noticed that the students didn't seem to shy away from her as they normally would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice had told Rosalie and Emmett about her, and while Emmett seemed almost as excited as Alice about a newcomer who was a vegetarian like us, I could see Rosalie instantly tensing up and feeling hostile. The difference in emotions seemed to aggravate Jasper and I kicked Rosalie's chair. I could hear her snarl but couldn't tear my eyes from the vision in front of me.

She strolled up to the empty chair beside me and although I was sure she could hear Rosalie's growl she didn't even spare her a glance.

"May I sit down?" The question was directed at me and for the first time in over a century I was tongue tied, her voice sounded better than anything I had ever heard, soft and sweet but still somehow slightly husky, it stirred something within me and I could feel Jasper's surprise. Lust wasn't something he'd ever felt from me before. That's when I heard his assessment of her feelings - apprehension, curiosity and an underlying but very strong and permanent feeling of self-loathing and shame. And some lust.

Alice squealed and grabbed Bella's wrist, pulling her down onto the chair. The students at the surrounding tables were watching us with interest and envy, surprised by the new girl's boldness. I suppressed a growl at Mike Newton's indignation.

Bella smiled at Alice and I was taken aback by the dimples on her cheeks. It seemed so strange to see, even if Emmett had dimples, but on him it was mischief, on her it was the one word that seemed to come up most when describing her, sweet. She was classic. I tried not to focus too much on her lips, but couldn't seem to help myself, red and full with promise. This time it was Jasper's turn to kick my chair and I sent him an apologetic smile.

"Bella! I'm so glad to meet you! This is my husband Jasper, and that is Emmett and his wife Rosalie," Alice was speaking in hushed but excited whispers, Jasper nodded curtly at Bella, his expression wary but curious, Emmett held up a hand in greeting, a dopey grin on his large face and Rosalie sniffed disdainfully and looked away.

"And that," Alice said, gesturing towards me with a knowing smirk on her face, "is Edward."

I shifted uncomfortably and gave her a small smile; she was watching me with interest and a hint of remorse. Could she tell I was aroused?

"Edward, don't be embarrassed, it isn't you. Don't trust your feelings."

_What?_

I glared at her, bewildered. How would she know? She looked away from me and seemed to size everyone up and offer Alice another smile before speaking again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sorry if you were alarmed by my arrival, let me assure you that I will not expose you and I do not wish to interrupt your lives. My reasons for being here is my father, Charlie. I apologize if I offend you, but I must ask that you keep your distance from him."

Rosalie's eyes flashed, "As if you could stop us even if we did want to go near him."

Bella smiled at Rosalie but it did not reach her eyes as it did when she smiled at Alice, "Try fighting when all you can see is stars."

_Again, what?_

How could someone with dimples suddenly look so cold and dangerous?

Emmett tightened his hold around Rosalie and Alice giggled, "Bella, we understand completely and please don't feel like you have to avoid us!"

"Your father knows?" It was Jasper this time.

"Yes and I trust him completely. Consider the fact that he recognized what you all are as soon as you moved here and yet he only mentioned you recently."

"And you're living with him?!"

"I love him more than my own life, I would never hurt him. He's a good man." She smiled sadly down at her hands. I thought about touching my hand to hers for comfort when Alice had a vision.

_Mike is walking next to Bella towards a classroom when he deliberately brushes a hand against hers, immediately they both react, Bella jerks away and Mike gasps, his body shuddering and a pained look on his face, followed by embarrassment and stuttering before he runs off. Bella looks panicked and takes off in the other direction._

Alice shakes herself out of it and looks pointedly at me.

_Edward, you must always walk with her to biology class. Mike is going to be persistent._

"Are you gifted?" Bella watched our exchange with suspicion. She was perceptive.

I looked to Alice who hesitated.

Noncommittally I said we were, without telling her specifics. A moment of silence passed and I saw Alice looking sadly at Bella who was starring back defiantly. Jasper was shifting forward, trying to block his wife.

Alice slipped and I saw another vision, Bella sitting on the end of a bed, red hair this time and curled into herself, shoulders hunched, a blank look on her face, eyes trained on the floor between her feet. She was wearing a black teddy and there was a sleeping figure behind her. So she was a succubus. I felt disgusted for my attraction and shoved away from the table, startling Bella while Alice shot me a pleading look.

**APOV**

_Oh Bella…_

I knew everything about her; she was going to be my sister after all and I always felt the connection. I knew how terrible life had treated her so far. I knew about her mother's suicide, about how she ran away from home shortly afterward at the tender age of 16, overwhelmed and smothered by Charlie's grief and her own.

I saw her struggle for independence, trouble finding employers due to her age. She met Irina then and was introduced to escort services. She was charming and she loved the money but she didn't like the close contact with clients so at the age of eighteen she turned to stripping. That's where James saw her and he felt the same pull everyone did. He knew she would be even more beautiful and alluring, that men would flock to her side and pay big for the honour, so he changed her.

I gritted my teeth as I remember the way he blackmailed her, how he threatened her with Charlie. I had to remind myself then that it was all meant to be.

She knew James could track anyone, and with his coven of Victoria, Kate, Alec, Demetri and Felix, she was scared. So she stayed. James opened his own club and she was anyone the men wanted her to be. She played her role and learned to control her thirst. She thought of Charlie often and in the early morning hours spent her time learning how to play the cello and the harp, closing her eyes and indulging in her grief and shame as the music poured over her.

Eventually she slipped away and found Charlie again. He hadn't recognized her and she ended up telling him what she was. He was scared of course, but his relief and happiness at seeing his beloved daughter again outweighed his fear. He was devastated when she said she had to go, James had called her back, but they kept in touch.

Visions of her come randomly and I'm always amazed at how well I've been able to keep Edward from seeing her. But Edward was a drifter, he blocks our thoughts as well as he can and keeps to himself.

I remembered the way she would detach afterwards, the way she would slide away from whoever it was and sit on the end of the bed. This wasn't who she was, she had learned once to love it, but she was older now, if not in body then in mind and I knew when it was time to go to Forks, time to let our paths cross.

Edward shoved away from the table and sneered down at Bella before slamming out of the cafeteria. Bella seemed to cower in to herself, she may not read minds or feel _all_ that we feel, but her sense of self-worth had her convinced that he knew and a moment later she was up and gone as well.

Emmett and Rose starting talking animatedly, her seething and him trying to calm her down and then speculating about Edward. Jasper gripped my hand, he could feel my worry.

_Please Edward, you don't know her._

**BPOV**

I'd seen that look many times before – disgust. What else did I expect? He could probably smell them on me, I felt like I could. I didn't blame him, but my defiance and whatever little pride I had left demanded that I not let it happen like this again.

I was so sick of feeling like the scum of the earth, my whole coven, even Kate always looked at me like I was contaminated. Fuck them, if it weren't for me, they wouldn't have been driving around in the best money could buy, they wouldn't have worn top labels or lived in our mansion. They would have to work for it. It all meant nothing and only I knew it.

I would have traded it all for dignity. But I knew it was more than that, I would have traded it all if I had just figured out money and material meant nothing when I was human, but I knew that was beside the point. The damage was already done for me; I couldn't let James figure out another way to make quick money. I shuddered to think of the way the crime rate would have shot up in Las Vegas and the danger my father would have been in for my insolence.

James had no qualms about killing humans, the only reason he didn't was Kate's connection to a blood donor clinic and her art of persuasion.

With these thoughts in mind I paced the floor of the girl's bathroom before steeling myself for my next class.

The annoying blond boy, Mike Newton, had stolen my schedule off my desk and I knew he would be there in biology with me.

I was halfway to class when Edward caught up to me, but he said nothing. My anger disappeared, confusion taking its place. I watched him from the corner of my eye. His jaw was tense and I realized he didn't intend to say anything.

I thought about talking to him but as I studied him I forgot all about that idea. He was beautiful, bronze hair in disarray, clean lines, and strong rakish features. He wasn't buff like Felix; he was long and lean, probably very agile. I knew he could feel my eyes on him, assessing him, but he ignored me and when we reached the class he stalked away to a desk at the very back. I could feel the hum of energy from his lust, he didn't look pleased about. I could feel the tingling pull in my lower abdomen and I wasn't happy about it either. He was repulsed by me and I refused to be used again.

**EPOV**

_What is she thinking?_

I wanted to turn and look at her too, but I wouldn't. I knew my own appeal and I did not want to be a conquest. This is lust and I didn't need it. I need her to stop looking at me, I need to ignore her, not encourage her. I thought about Tanya and realized how annoying it would be to be actively pursued at school like that all the time.

How could someone with dimples and a smile like hers be promiscuous? She looked like the kind of girl that should be loved, cuddled and protected.

_Why am I thinking like this?_

I took my place at the back and gestured towards her to sit by me. I already knew she would have to; the seat next to mine was the only available one left. Mike walked in a second later while she was walking down the aisle towards me; his eyes ran down her body and lingered on her legs.

_What I wouldn't give to have those legs wrapped around me._

I growled and Bella froze, she saw the direction of my glare and turned towards Mike. For a moment she was angry and embarrassed, but as Mike's fantasy escalated along with my frown, she looked quizzical, glancing from me to him and back again.

She finally reached me and her scent flooded my senses, I bit back a groan.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Can you…hear thoughts?"

I turned on her quickly; some others noticed our whispered exchange, though they couldn't hear what was being said. I starred them down until they looked away.

How could she have figured it out so quickly? She glanced towards Mike as if in answer. Did she want to know what he was thinking? Anger boiled within me.

"I'm not going to help you figure out who would be most willing."

"What?" She was visibly taken aback by my tone.

"If you want Mike, he's more than interested, but from now on, don't look to me for help."

She recoiled and slapped me across the face. All eyes turned towards us once more, as shocked as I was. My jaw stung - the advantage I usually had of thought before action meant this was a first for me. She got up and walked out before I could say anything. A second later I found myself standing and realized I wanted to go after her, but as soon as I was in the hallway she was gone. Should I follow her scent?

My cell phone buzzed with a text message from Alice.

_Give her a few hours to calm down. _

After that she was all I could think about. The rest of the day seemed to take longer than ever and my regret built within me when she didn't return to school. Her first day of school here and she's skipping class to avoid me. Following this line of thought it registered with me that I had only known of her existence for a few hours, on top of which I had only conversed with her for a few minutes.

What was wrong with me? I was quick to judge.

I knew she must be good, the way she spoke of her father. But the vision of her was just too familiar. Vampires who indulged in physical intimacy with humans always seemed to follow the same pattern. Anticipation, bliss followed by a lonely remorse. I saw it in her face, like any junkie, she was crashing down.

Still, she's alone; of course she would crave connections. I just couldn't see her that way, as anything other than an adored and respected partner, it seemed so unnatural. Of course that is what she is, what we all are, unnatural.

Wrapped up in my thoughts I hardly noticed my siblings waiting for me at my car after the last bell of the day.

"Edward! How could you?" Alice's thoughts were much harsher than her spoken words, and I was amazed by the coarse yet creative language, more than anything though, it was her disappointment that struck me.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A week went by and although she came to class she avoided me like the plague. I even overheard her trying to get out of biology. That one hurt. I had offended women in the past, albeit not so brutally or intentionally, but she reacted in a way that made me want to get down on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness.

The only other woman who became completely put off by my behaviour was Rosalie. With her, she cultivated a dramatic disdain towards me, sneering at me until she caught my gaze and then turning away with a huff. I think she knew I had offended Bella somehow and she relished in my depressed mood.

Bella reacted with complete and total indifference. She acted like I didn't even exist except for in biology where she would acknowledge me with a curt nod when I'd fall into step beside her in the hallway and a cold politeness when we were forced to work together. It was excruciating.

The day after it happened I started to tell her how sorry I was, but she brushed it off and said she didn't want to hear it, it didn't matter. But it did matter, oh how it mattered.

Mike Newton continued to actively pursue Bella and she handled it with a patient gentleness I admired. He never seemed to get the message. I could see it in his head, his plan to be persistent. As far as he knew, despite her being a Goddess to his humanity, no one else was trying to get her attention and maybe eventually she would think him sweet and give him a chance. I knew this wasn't an act, I followed her through the thoughts of others and she was always the same when confronted with an advance.

By the end of the week I was positively morose, driving my family insane with my brooding. By Friday night Alice was kicking me out of the house, telling me to go hunt and "cheer the fuck up" (ladies and gentlemen, my sister).

I reluctantly agreed much to Jasper's relief and flew into the woods of Forks, wandering aimlessly for hours when I came across her scent. I knew it was a bad idea to follow another vampire while they are hunting, but all rational thought was out the window, especially once I found her.

I followed her from a distance, downwind; I was caught off guard by her attire. I simple white slip, she was fast, her long toned legs barely grazing the ground as she swept over the ground it in pursuit of my own personal favourite – mountain lion. The moment she caught up to the lion I started to see hunting in a very different light. The sensuous dance of predator and prey, the way her body wrapped around his as she sunk her teeth into its neck, her eyes closed.

The next moment she was standing over the limp feline, her dress as clean as it had been before but her hair in disarray. A drop of blood lingered at the corner and my breath hitched when her tongue snaked out and curled around it, pulling it into her mouth. Then her eyes flashed open, locking on mine and I realized that she was very much aware of my presence and probably had been for awhile.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. The Suitor, The Father and the Secret

**Okay, so this chapter is kind of lame because I'm just trying to set up the story a bit. **

**Stick with me, it's gonna get good!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

"Well Edward, what do you want?"

She stepped over the dead cat and stalked towards me, thighs straining against the thin white material of her slip with each step.

"I want…I want to be your friend." No, I want so much more, but until I figure out why, I won't dare to ask for it. Besides, I have behaved atrociously towards her, surely she has enough sense to realize she deserves better. I should be better.

She froze as if this wasn't what she was expecting to hear.

"Is that really what you want?" As this question left her lips she transformed before my eyes. Blonde, taller, red hair, larger breasts, blue eyes, green eyes, higher cheekbones, thinner nose, vanilla scent, muskier scent, changing, never stopping, and I knew. Had I not seen the determined set of her shoulders and the vulnerability in her eyes I would have reacted the way she expected…no, wanted me to. She wants distance.

I remained and I was silent.

A minute passed before she glanced down, endearingly shy, and whispered, "Why?"

She settled back into the long brown hair, freesia scent and soulful chocolate eyes I was accustomed to, I realized this was what she truly looks like. And it was her that appealed to me, more than any of her disguises ever could. I always did prefer brunettes.

"Bella, I wish you would forgive me." I reached for her hand but jerked it back when an electric shock ran through me, coiling deliciously in my lower abdomen. I would have thought that was her power had she not jerked back at the same time, looking equally affected.

She starred at her hand while speaking to me, "Edward, I've already forgiven you. There is no need for you to feel any sort of obligation towards me."

"I don't."

She remained silent, as if she was contemplating what my ulterior motives are. Could she truly not fathom the idea of someone wanting to be her friend, just for her?

"Is it unthinkable for someone to wish for your friendship?"

A flash of anger and I saw the biting retort waiting at the tip of her velvet tongue before she swallowed it back. She was conflicted. Yes, to her, it was unthinkable. Why should it be? But these are not polite questions and I was determined to do this right.

Instead I inquired after her father and a glow seemed to emanate from within her. We walked for a while, she told me about his passion for televised sports and how she would tease him about the slow human athletes. She spoke fondly about a waitress named Sandy and enduring the horrid smell of diner grease so she could go with her father to see her. She described how debonair her father looked in his uniform and how proud she was of him. I was enraptured, not with the content of her speech, but rather the warmth and love evident in her features. Her words evoked a dormant longing within me for my own biological parents, I felt human and I was grateful to her.

I was relieved to note that the more time I spent with her, the more in control I was of my lust.

Before long she asked after my own family and I realized she had been hiding an eager interest in them and from her observations I learned she had developed a fondness for Alice. When I spoke of Esme something shifted in her, a childlike yearning entered her tone as she asked to know anything and everything Esme. Charlie had remained a mystery to the inhabitants of Forks ever since his arrival a few years before us. I wondered what had happened to her mother.

Finally convinced she would not be content until she met Esme I invited her over. Shy, but eager, she consented. I asked if she wished to change when I saw her pulling on the hem of her slip, but the defiance I had come to recognize so often reappeared and with her head held high we ran for home. I tried not to stare at her too much.

When we arrived I was not alarmed to see Alice waiting on the porch, jumping up and down with a happy grin on her face, my favourite sister. She launched herself at Bella and the wholehearted laughter I heard stunned me.

Another flash of memory from Alice and I understood the reason for the past week's delivery. Searching through the thoughts of those inside I concluded that Esme was not home yet from assessing the decor of her most recent project. Alice ushered Bella inside and I saw her pulling at her dress again, stubborn girl. Surprisingly Alice said nothing on her attire. It was strange the way my sister seemed to know her so well already.

Sure enough when she saw the shiny new instruments beside my piano her eyes lit up. Esme forgotten, she made for the cello but halted abruptly and turned sheepishly towards us to ask for permission.

A moment later she was settled on the stool, cello propped between her bare legs, the hem of her slip ridden up. After the first few chords she closed her eyes. I thought I had never seen anything so beautiful.

When she was sufficiently warmed up I strode over and sat at my piano. A smile played around her lips but she didn't open her eyes, instead she sat and waited for me to start. After a moment I began playing Astor Piazzolla's Oblivion, something uncomplicated so that I may easily watch her, grateful to Alice for her foresight of placing the cello in the perfect position to do so.

I was distantly aware of my family member's joining us in the living room as I challenged her to a rendition of Beethoven's Cello Sonata No.5, but three quarters of the way through she stopped and turned her face towards the West. Brilliant oranges and soft pinks of sunset shone between the leaves. For awhile she was quiet, the mood grew sombre and we waited.

The moment was over when Alice wrapped her arms around Bella, thoughts of comfort in her head. Bella froze against her before tentatively returning the embrace.

She smiled shyly over my sister's shoulder, "I always remember my mother before twilight."

From Alice's mind I saw a young woman laying facedown on a bed, her hair matted and her skin an unhealthy pale, shallow breaths the only sign of life, a little girl sat by her head, clumsily and gently braiding the unconscious woman's hair. The sunset shone in from the only window in the room, forming a halo of light around the little girl. The resemblance between Bella and her mother made the scene unbearably disturbing.

How had Alice seen this? More importantly, _why_ had Alice seen this? How important is Bella to my sister? How have I never seen Bella in her mind before?

I watched Esme closely and recognized the struggle within her between being polite and being maternal. I wasn't surprised when maternal won out as Esme stepped forward to introduce herself and wrap Bella into a hug as soon as Alice stepped aside, her actions equally comforting. Bella seemed to melt into her. If I had to guess, based off of Charlie's age, I would say she could be as old as 40, but the fact is, changed as a teenager, she would always desire the comforts of her adolescents, just as we all did.

When Esme released her Bella absorbed the sombre mood and moved to the harp. The mood dispelled and relaxed as she played, one of my favourites, Clair de Lune.

A new question came to mind: how important is Bella to me?

**JamesPOV**

I checked our accounts. Again.

Fuck.

How is this possible? A coven of capable vampires you would think…

No, she has two years, I gave her two years and it will work out…

I spared another glance at our current balance.

And wouldn't you know it?

We had enough money to last us half a century, at least.

And that simply wasn't acceptable.

Because I need this, I _need_ her. And a full bank account…does not work in my favour.

We should be spending more.

She has to come back after two years, no matter what necessity does or does not permit.

She is _mine_.

And I can't let her forget that.

**APOV**

I looked up from my Cosmo magazine to see Bella and Emmett playing some racing game on XBOX. Edward was sitting on the couch near them, his eyes fixed on Bella instead of the TV where Emmett was attempting to cheat. I noticed her glancing at him occasionally as well, casting her eyes down when she was caught. She fit in wonderfully with the family…well, except Rose, but she would come around eventually.

I tried to relax, listening to my sibling's playful banter, but the truth was I was highly disturbed. I had numerous visions over the past week, James was debating coming to Forks to reaffirm his dominant status with Bella. I have some not so ladylike terms reserved for that…no good, power tripping weasel, and let me tell you, those are not some of them. Not even close.

One of those words popped into my mind and Edward's eyes flashed to mine, alarmed. Oops.

I turned my attention back to my magazine…ah, why would any girl want to wax there?

**BPOV**

I came home and heard the shower running. Charlie must be up. I set to work on his breakfast, secretly delighting in the human task. I heard his clumsy approach before he slung an arm around my shoulders and leaned in to kiss my hair quickly. I returned his greeting of "good morning". This had become routine for us.

My father had always been a humble, reserved sort of man and the affection he displayed told me more than words ever could. My father wouldn't act like this if I were a good daughter who visited frequently. I wanted to tell him I missed him too, instead I settled for buttering his toast and choosing his best mug for the coffee. I had told him, many times already.

"Spend the night at the Cullen's again?"

I nodded in response. Ever since a few weeks ago when I had run into Edward I spent my nights there. Most of the time it was just Edward and I. Hunting, reading side by side on his bed (a peculiar piece of furniture for our kind and something I frequently teased him about), playing music, talking. We had a lot in common. I just hoped that when everything came to light our differences would not become more important than our similarities. Regardless, there was something there.

I would have blushed if I could, thinking back to our first real conversation.

If I hadn't described to Charlie the frenzy associated with blood, only meant as a word of caution, for he was usually as clumsy as I had once been, I wouldn't have been running about in my slip. But when I heard his heartbeat becoming erratic after cutting himself (I told him to stay out of the kitchen!), I took off out of the laundry room window, more worried about giving him a heart attack than actually attacking him.

But it wasn't my improper attire that I unsettled me. Instead it was what happened when Edward touched me. It was almost as if – as if my…my "gift" had affected me too. Which made absolutely no sense. Luckily, he didn't question what had happened. Since then I was careful not to touch him and he was bizarrely courteous when it came to proper etiquette. He always held the door open for me, he frowned upon the brazenly sexual nature of the student's conversations, and he once pulled out my chair for me in the cafeteria. I think he was as shocked by that last one as everyone else was. He is usually very good about blending in.

And that's great. Really, it is. It makes keeping my "gift" a secret much easier when he doesn't try to touch me without my consent. The students are so slow I dodge contact with them quite easily, not quite so easy with Edward, should he wish to reach out to me. On the other hand…

When he does find out, it will be that much worse. What is more obscene, what is more improper and revolting than the power to give earth shattering sexual releases to others? He'll hate me for it, like he should. And I can't stand the idea of him hating me. It would be unbearable.

And again…on the other hand…I desperately wish he would reach out to me. I long for the feeling of his skin against mine. This scares me almost as much as his impending disgust with me.

My father's voice broke me from my reverie, "You know, if you were a normal teenage daughter, I would be worried about you spending all your nights over there."

I laughed, "If I were normal, Charlie, I would be 38 years old with a husband and a mortgage right now."

Charlie looked at me thoughtfully, "Are you lonely?"

_Jesus._

I almost dropped his plate; he was more insightful than I gave him credit for. I revaluated my father and realized Sandy has had more of an impact on him than I thought. I set his food in front of him and reminded myself not to watch him eat. No matter how fascinating, it was rude and made my sixty something year old father blush like a preteen.

He carefully continued, "That Edward Cullen is a good looking kid." I held back a snort at my father calling a century old vampire a "kid".

"He is."

"You should bring him by the house sometime."

"I should, should I?" I couldn't fight the smile on my face. Amusement at my father mingled with the recent memory of Edward making a similar suggestion.

Charlie's reply was cut short by the doorbell. Moving slowly, so as to not startle my dad, I answered it.

"Edward?" If I had a living heart, it would have been crashing against my ribcage at the sight of him leaning against my doorframe, drenched by the usual torrential downpour suffered by Forks. His hair was darkened and plastered against his forehead, dripping in front of his toffee coloured eyes and his shirt clung to his finely sculpted chest and arms. Again I was assaulted by the strange vibe I always feel from him. Like the usual lust I encounter among young, single males, but different, more potent and less invasive, like a warm sheath, a feeling I wanted to wrap myself in.

"Alice told me to come over?" He looked concerned and I melted a little on the inside.

Damn that little pixie. I love her already. Charlie came forward and stretched his hand towards Edward. Momentarily startled, Edward reached his hand forward and gingerly clasped my father's hand, looking towards me for approval. Grudgingly I nodded my head. I had to agree with Charlie, they aren't dangerous, especially not Edward. But that didn't mean I was in any hurry to get back to James.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Come on in Edward, we were just having breakfast." Edward quirked his eyebrow at me and I giggled, my father quickly corrected himself, exasperated, "Alright, well _I_ was just having breakfast."

**EPOV**

I felt absurdly nervous about meeting Bella's father. But it was the right thing to do.

A man should always formally introduce himself to the father of the woman he hopes to one day call his wife.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I always thought it was really romantic when a man, on first sight, says "that is the woman I am going to marry", so I was _kinda_ going for that. Hopefully I didn't make Edward seem silly…**

**Please review!**


	3. The Possessor

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPOV**

There are times when our hearing is as great a curse as my own gift.

School was much less tedious than it once was. I knew why. The nights weren't enough. I relished every minute spent with her, she was confident in a manner completely foreign from any other woman I knew. It was strange, the way she knew what was important in "life", but at the same time, she seemed discouraged. I wondered if for her, knowing something and living it were two completely different things. But no matter how I broached the subject, her past was off limits.

The only times I was away from her was in the morning before school and in the afternoons between the time her father was due home from work and the moment his head hit the pillow at night. Even then I occasionally joined them. It made me nervous, the way Bella hated to be away from him, as if she didn't expect to see him much longer. It went beyond concerns about mortal duration. I was scared. Scared she would leave.

My family adored her and she brought with her some funny habits that we've adopted. Recently I came home from hunting to the smell of freshly baked cookies and found her in the kitchen with Esme, talking about recipes. It was such a strangely domestic scene that I foolishly felt the impulse to remind them that we are, in fact, vampires. As it was, Bella had introduced Esme to the concept of "sensual pleasures" as she impishly puts it. While cookies taste like dirt in our mouths, the smell is much the same as it is for humans. Apparently, Bella had a habit of cooking and baking just for the pleasure of the process and the scent, then donating the food to shelters. Esme was delighted. I think it is this same concept that inspires Bella's love of music.

Another thing Bella has brought us is what Emmett calls "Monday Night Play It Right". After viewing a horrendous film adaptation of one of her beloved novels, she roped Emmett and Alice into making their own version of her favorite scenes. This became a little weekly tradition and eventually Jasper and I joined in. We act them out in front of the camera and screen them on Monday nights in our living room. It's juvenile but fun. Memorizing lines is effortless of course and Alice loves making the costumes. Jasper and I do it mostly because of how much Bella and Alice enjoy it. They are thick as thieves those two. As for Emmett, he's been trying to convince us to go public.

Her father frequently spends his weekends fishing with his friend, Billy Black. So while he is out, she indulges Alice in her love of shopping. I could tell Bella did not share her passion, but because Alice loves it, it is endured. Meanwhile, Emmett was pleased to have found an ally in his pranks. The Cullen household is safe for no one when they are together.

As for Jasper and Bella, there is a bond there much like the one Alice and I share. I wasn't sure if it was their shared love of literature and history or if it was something more complicated, a bond of experience, but they seemed to silently understand one another. Their underlying emotions were quite similar. I once heard Jasper thinking to himself that it was obvious she knew what life outside of the Cullen's is like for a vampire. I desperately wanted her to talk to me about her past, but I was afraid of breaking the happy bubble she had formed around herself.

Most of the time though, it's just Bella and I, since the couples spend most nights in amorous isolation. I have always been content within myself, even when Tanya would impose herself on my family I preferred to be left alone, relieved when she would finally give up and depart. Now, if Bella were to leave, the loneliness would be excruciating.

Somewhere - not long before I met Charlie - between the silences interrupted by turning pages, the impromptu concertos and Emmett's portrayal of Heathcliff, I fell in love.

It's beyond her incredible maturity regarding priorities, it's beyond her insight and intelligence, it's beyond her adorable countenance and beauty, it's beyond all of that. More astonishing is the fact that it is beyond me. It is nothing like my personality to be attracted to her. Where I am reserved she is warm, where I am disdainful she is playful, where I am cynical she is rational. She is light and I am dark, but I feel as though we may be each living outside of ourselves somehow. I do not think she lives in the light, just as I am surrounded by love, warmth and happiness. The truth is, I don't know any facts about Bella, I only know the words she speaks. I'm starting to feel as if the only thing I know about anything is the words she speaks. I am out of my element, and at the same time, it is ingrained in me to love her. I _have_ to love her, even if I don't understand why. It is beyond reason, beyond both of us.

And I haven't even kissed her yet.

"Looks like the newcomer already has her claws into Cullen." Lauren Mallory remarked venomously. I never did like that girl. Her thoughts were just as mean spirited and jealous.

Jessica nodded dumbly, "She's not even that pretty."

The ugly sneer on Lauren's face deepened when Tyler laughed, "Are you kidding me? She's hotter than Rosalie Hale! And I always thought that girl was the finest piece I've ever seen. Last week my cousin visited and we saw them in Port Angeles, he's from New friggin' York and said he's never seen such beauties. He asked what we put in our water!"

And here one of those moments are, when vampire hearing is a curse.

Alice cringed and sure enough, Rose reacted violently, going so far as to slam the door of her beloved BMW. Bella frowned as she slid into the passenger seat of the Volvo. It had become a routine that I would drive her to and from school. Unnecessary, but enjoyable, I knew she agreed since she would light up every time I held the door for her. I exist for that moment. Sometimes I come early in the mornings and watched amusedly as Bella fixes her father breakfast.

Bella was unusually silent as we drove to her house, slowly, as I was hesitant to witness the wrath of Rosalie. Rose's vanity was lethal. I shouldn't wonder that someone had been sent to keep surveillance over Crowley's house until she is sufficiently calmed.

"Edward, take me to your house." I looked questioningly towards Bella, but complied. Her resolve was set and I worried that she may lack any sense of self-preservation.

When we arrived, we could both hear the ruckus in the house. Rosalie was throwing a fit, demanding Bella be barred from coming over again, screaming bloody murder about Crowley and every other human male, blaming their poor eyesight for every injustice ever suffered by anyone. The truth was, as irrational as this outburst was, it was a long time coming. Rosalie's anger was as much because of her desire to be the most beautiful as her desire to be _desired_. I had heard it in her mind a few times, when she would watch Bella and I, vexed by my preference. Emmett was trying desperately to calm her.

As we approached the door Alice got a glimpse of what was about to happen. Gasping I reached out for Bella. But the moment my hand touched her arm, a shudder of pleasure went through me and all rational thoughts were abandoned. A blissful tension increased in my cock and I fought the ungentlemanly urge to throw her up against the front door and have my way with her. She pulled her arm from me, breathing as heavily as I undoubtedly was. She shook her head quickly, the lust clearing from her vision and before I could ask what the hell had just happened she tore into the living room.

"Rosalie Hale, calm down!" The room fell deathly silent. Everyone's thoughts questioned Bella's sanity while Rose's mind became blank with shock. That was before she launched herself at Bella, just as she had in Alice's vision. Bella deftly stepped out of the way at the last moment, unperturbed. Is she used to defending herself against physical attacks? Emmett and I moved forward but Alice stilled us with a raised palm, her mouth set in an uncharacteristically firm line.

For a tense moment there was nothing but Rose's futile attempts to grab at Bella, when she finally got a hold on her, they flew through the front door, wrapped around one another. Mid-flight Bella transformed and became Rosalie. Same hair, same face, everything completely identical, even the scent, the resemblance was uncanny. Bella was an artist. As they pulled apart, it was easy to tell who was who. The Rose that was Bella still appeared completely composed, while Rose was starring wide eyed in disbelief.

I realized then that the only people who knew of this power were Alice and I, as the reaction of my family was almost comical.

"What is beauty Rosalie? Is it the reason your family loves you? Why Emmett loves you?"

There it was. Rosalie exposed. Her skin and hair could be replicated, but her fears could not. What inspires Rosalie's vanity is the same thing that inspires her insecurity. These were questions Rosalie had wondered herself. Her face crumpled momentarily before the mask slipped back on, and in that moment, I saw the reason why I love her, why we all love her, because she is as real as the rest of us.

Bella did not seem smug; instead she gently reaffirmed what we were all thinking, "Of course not."

Gradually Bella shifted back.

Rosalie looked at Bella as if for the first time. By tomorrow, when she would see her reflection in a mirror or a car window, she would remember herself, but for now, she was Rosalie Hale, sister, daughter, lover…and, of course, mechanic.

I drove Bella home shortly after that. Rosalie had pulled herself up off the driveway and wordlessly went into Emmett's arms. I doubt we would see either of them again tonight.

The car ride was silent. I didn't know what to say to her.

**BPOV**

"Why did you do it?"

I had been expecting this question and I was surprised it took him until morning to ask it. I opted out of spending the night at the Cullen's, worried it was too soon after the confrontation. Instead I read the latest novel in my possession, _Outlander_ by Diana Gabaldon. I grew increasingly frustrated, however, as I kept picturing Edward as Jamie, adorned in full Scottish garb, kilt and all.

I smiled just thinking about it.

I'm starting to wonder how I'll ever be able to leave. And I have to leave. Staying is out of the question. I'm getting too attached.

"Despite Rosalie's frosty attitude towards me, I do know Emmett and I refuse to do him the disservice of believing him capable of loving someone just because they are beautiful." I deliberated for a moment before continuing, "There is a soft side to Rosalie, just because I haven't seen it, doesn't mean it isn't there. Just as you have not seen all my sides."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and listened for Charlie. Content he was still in the process of waking up I turned back to Edward, "I'm so glad that we have been able to get to know each other these past few weeks and I can't tell you how important it is to me…how grateful I am, that you got to see me like this. But –" he flinched visibly and I upbraided myself for ever letting him get so close. Sentences ran through my head on how to complete this "but". Do I gently ask him to keep his distance? Do I express the fact that we can only ever be friends? Do I pull back now and finish this with a cruel "fuck off"?

Do I tell him one day I have to leave and go back to James?

Do I describe my many aliases at the club - the roster of 10 dancers that are all actually just me?

Do I tell him that I am suspicious that James is the reason why we are constantly hiring new waitresses? That it sits in the pit of my stomach that not once, after one of those girls has disappeared, girls so much like the old me, have I looked for them.

It _isn't_ enough that I try so desperately to keep the girls away.

I could have spared dozens of lives if I...

I should have...

I should have _satisfied_ him.

I have thought about it.

Oh God, I feel sick.

And still, here is this perfect man spending every moment he can with me.

**EPOV**

"You shouldn't even want to be near me."

I was stunned. Doesn't she know how I feel about her?

I was just about to tell her that I never wanted to be anywhere away from her when Alice crashed through the front door, startling Charlie on the staircase - luckily Bella caught him in time. While Bella righted her father, I glared at Alice, immediately suspicious.

**APOV**

That was close. I almost missed this moment, I was busy thinking about our "Play It Right" for this week. I'm going to suggest we do the classic scene from "Now, Voyager"!

_I'm so proud of you Edward, but she isn't ready to hear it yet. YET. _

Edward held his tongue and watched as Bella bustled about the kitchen, oddly comfortable in this domestic environment. She introduced me to Charlie and I could easily see why she loved him so much. I couldn't wait for tonight when she would come bounding into our house asking _me_ to go _shopping,_ all to get Charlie ready for a date! This is the first time I've met Charlie and even I feel proud of his courage to ask Sandy out. Bella and I are going to make him look great! Hmm, would a tie be too much?

Just as we left for school I told Charlie that "she'll say yes". Cryptic enough that the courage and pay-off are in full effect, but still enough to give him that last little push.

He blushed crimson.

Just like the old Bella would have.

I wish Edward could have seen her before all of this happened. Her mother would have done better by her by leaving like she wanted to. I know Renee meant well, but she chose wrong. And we would have met Bella eventually, I know we would. She'd be this bumbling little human who trips over air and blushes the same deep red her father does. But she's changed with the path she went down. Regardless, the one fact is Edward and Bella belong together.

One problem this path did avoid is Edward's stupid obstacle of vampire = no soul. He probably would have wimped out on changing her and we would have to endure a whole bunch of nonsense just to get there.

I wonder if her gift would have been different? Her shield isn't her gift, that's just her own little personality trait. If it were her gift she would be able to project it. No one is meant to get inside that head of hers.

Her gift is the ability to make chaos. Just like her life had been. And, unfortunately, it has manifested itself in a sexual way. The only thing Bella has always been able to control is herself.

Atleast, until she met Edward.

Bella casts me a questioning glance, no doubt my expression looks dreamy. Hmm, I love my life.

**JamesPOV**

"Victoria, stop."

Sloppy job as usual. Why do I even let this woman near me with those teeth of hers? Looking down at her, kneeling at my feet, I see why. I love her in this position. Problem is, this is the _only_ position in which I love her. Simpering fool of girl.

"You can leave now." Her eyes flash and even her anger does little to arouse me anymore. I used to get off on her fiesty temper. Now she merely annoys me.

She knows.

But of course she would, it isn't as if I try to hide it.

Even the combination of sex and blood aren't doing it for me anymore. Which, on one hand, isn't a bad thing, since we haven't had to look for more cocktail waitresses.

I watch Vicky walk out of my office, an extra sway to her hips that I find humourous. I've had her many times, many ways, a walk isn't going to reel me in.

The door doesn't get a chance to close as a blonde haired man comes in, looking disheveled and unsatisfied. Well that's no good. His overpriced suit clings to his sweat and his fly is undone. Disgusting human.

"Where's Calista?"

Ah yes, Maxwell Taylor. Heir to some hotel fortune. Bachelor of the year three times in a row. One of our top clients.

And Calista would be the petite, bubbly, blonde. Someone a man like Maxwell Taylor wouldn't feel threatened by. Otherwise known as Isabella, or her upgraded version of "_Candy"_. Only the best for my club.

"Mr. Taylor," _if you weren't so rich and famous, your blood would run through my veins,_ "certainly one of our other girls can attend to you."

"I've been through every single one of your new girls and none of them do it for me like Calista."

And then he said something that got me thinking. I sent him off with a promise that we would find him the perfect girl, and then I unzipped my pants once more.

I thought about another head bobbing on my dick, on her knees panting like a common slut. Moaning and begging for me to give her everything I got. My hand sped up.

I thought of her plump red lips wrapped around my base. On her knees in front of me where she belongs.

_On her knees in front of me._

I thought about pulling at her hair and biting at her neck, marking her as mine.

I thought about her on her back with me standing over her. Writhing in pleasure.

I thought about her on her back with me standing over her. Writhing in agony.

My hand was moving so fast, a human eye wouldn't see it. A few more pumps and with a gasp and a moan I came all over the underside of my desk.

I thought about her _on her knees_ licking it up and saying _thank you_.

I thought about what Taylor said.

_"You **know** nobody does it better than she does."_

I didn't.

But I would.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Consequences and the Faces

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

"Dad, are you sure?" Bella asked. She was chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Alice had asked her to go on a shopping trip to New York Thursday to Friday while the sun was shinning in Forks. Which meant that Bella would miss spending Thursday evening with her father.

He nodded, "Yup, I'm just going to watch the game tomorrow night anyway. You go have your fun. Your old man can take care of himself for one night."

In his mind I could see that while he would miss spending that time with his daughter, he didn't want to bore her or smother her. He thought that if he made sure her time here was enjoyable, she would stay. His quiet devotion humbled me.

"Isn't Sandy working today?" She asked, a knowing smirk forming on her lips as she watched him brighten considerable.

"Yes, she is." He blushed and I saw her in his mind. She was a pretty sort of woman who looked to be in her 50s with slightly greying hair, soft features and a kind smile. A thought occurred to him, she is bringing her grandchildren to work with her. She wanted them to meet him and hopefully Bella as well. He opens his mouth to ask her to drop by Sandy's house with him tomorrow but then changes his mind.

The last time they spoke of Sandy's family, she had asked him if he was ever disappointed that he would never have grandchildren of his own. The memory of her face as she asked breaks my heart, almost as much as his real answer. Of course when he replied, he didn't tell the truth.

I know as well as Charlie does that she would have made a wonderful mother…

After Charlie is done eating breakfast and on his way to work, she grabs her bag and we leave for school.

When we pull up to beside Rose's BMW we see Jasper and Alice waiting for us, Alice bouncing around excitedly. From the corner of my eye I see Bella grimace, reminding me of the reason why Alice is so jovial.

"Shopping is clearly not your favourite pastime. Why do it?"

Bella sends a rueful but affectionate smile at Alice who is gesturing wildly as she talks to Jasper about her plans for their trip, "Because…it makes her happy."

"Are you always such a people pleaser?" I asked teasingly.

Her head snapped towards me, her expression was tortured and she whispered out a strangled, "Yes."

She refused to look at me for the rest of the day.

**VPOV**

Asshole. Who the fuck does he think he is?

I should go back in there and demand an apology. It's far less than I deserve, I give him everything. He's my one and only and he just dismisses me like I'm nobody.

I'm going in.

"FUCKKK...nngh...ah, Bella...oh yeah..."

What the fuck?

NO _FUCKING_ WAY. Not if I have anything to say about it. That dirty slut better keep her nasty paws off.

**APOV**

Oh my God.

Victoria's coming.

~*~*~*~

No. _No._

A greasy haired boy sitting at the desk next to mine shoots me a nervous glance, reminding me to rein it in.

But he doesn't understand.

It's too soon!

She'll be here by next week and my idiot brother hasn't even started the whole early 19th century court-bull-ship I know he plans to follow through with. This isn't going to work.

They need a push.

By the time the school day is over, I have a plan. It's going to get real messy but productivity of any kind is better than idleness…I'm sure some dead famous person said that once.

I'm there on the porch to meet Edward when he pulls up after dropping Bella off at home.

_You're coming with us to New York._

"Alice, I am not coming shopping with you. Bella is really looking forward to spending this time with you, even if it is in stores."

Of course she is. She's my sister.

He arches an eyebrow at me as if this isn't obvious.

_Edward, it's time for you to start making some bold moves. I'm not talking declarations of love or anything; she's not ready for that, but…kiss the girl Edward, stop skimming along the surface and start prying! You need to know all of Bella so you can love all of her!_

What I resist thinking about is how terribly he'll react initially. I haven't had a vision to see it because Bella hasn't decided to tell him yet, but I don't need one. Regardless, it's time to pull of the band-aid and feel something raw.

He's still frowning, "Alice, she didn't seem very happy with me today."

Uh oh. I missed something. _What happened?_

"I don't know. I was just teasing her and she has hardly acknowledged me all day."

_Hm…what was said?_

"I just asked if she was always a people pleaser and she froze up."

Unbidden, memories of visions past enter my mind, expressions of ecstasy on the faces of countless anonymous men. Edward stiffens and there is no point in pretending.

_She is not a succubus dear brother. _

As predicted, he still explodes, "Then what the hell was that?!"

_You don't know anything and I won't tell. Like I said, it's time to really talk to Bella. So. You are coming with us, and so is Jasper, and that's that._

I could see him thinking about it, and as his decisions changed, different scenarios of possible futures played out, but he perked up with one.

_Edward and Bella were sitting on a bed, cross-legged facing one another. Only an inch of space between them, a space filled with delicious tension._

_Edward spoke quietly, "You know Bella, if you didn't hate what you are, you would love what you could be."_

_Bella smiled softly in return, "Thank you Edward. You're the only one who makes me feel like what I am could be a gift."_

_"You are. …This is unbearable."_

_Bella giggled, "You're breaking my concentration."_

_"Are you concentrating on suppressing it? If you are, I must tell you, you are failing miserably."_

_Bella laughed and slapped Edward's arm playfully before they both froze._

_"I could hear you." They said in unison._

Edward and I starred at each other in shock. But after thinking about it for a minute, it made sense. Jasper understood my moods more clearly than he understood anyone else's, and our moods affected each other more intensely. I could see him without any effort at all and there were times when I seemed as easily predictable to him as he was to me. It made surprises nearly impossible, but the connection was apparent even in how it manifested itself within our gifts.

As mates, Edward and Bella could easily be the same, even more so considering part of Bella's gift consists of altering the affects of powers.

I stopped this path of thought immediately when I saw Edward fighting a smile. Even the thought of Bella as his mate made him as giddy as a schoolgirl.

Haha, Casanova's scowling now.

Now we just had to get Bella to admit she felt the exact same way.

_Edward, Bella and I are taking the midnight flight, Jasper and you should board the one two hours after that._

"Why not take the same flight?"

_I need to talk to Bella. Besides, Jasper and you can be a surprise for her. I am well aware that she would prefer any kind of distraction available while put through my fashion boot camp. What better distraction than the love of her immortal life?_

~*~*~*~

Edward was reluctant at first to even temporarily deceive Bella, but with Jasper's power of persuasion, he was convinced.

Okay, so I know this weekend is going to be crazy heavy on the drama, but I'm still super excited! We're going to go dancing Thursday night…hm, I wonder if I could convince Bella to use that succubus disguise at the club…it would be hilarious. But no, that vision looked pretty serious, I don't think they'll want the reminder…still maybe one year I can replicate the look for Halloween. We could be the Succubus Sisters! Well, perhaps not, Tanya's family usually spends Halloween with us; they may not appreciate the joke.

I showed up at Bella's place just after Charlie fell asleep. She couldn't understand why our flight plan included a connecting flight from Denver, but I needed the time. I brushed it off as a desire to indulge in first class flying and she didn't press the matter.

Almost as soon as we were seated I knew it was time to come clean, especially if she was going to open up to me like I hoped she would.

"Bella."

"Mmhm?" She was distracted looking out the window. I know this was one of the few times she had flown. I hated to make it a painful experience.

_Okay Alice, time to tear off that band-aid._

"Bella, I know everything. I know about your…your mom, I know about James, I know about your gift."

She stiffened up immediately, moments passed before she finally turned towards me, a blank expression masking her face, "Don't call it that."

I waited, as I knew I must. How could it feel, to know your secret was never really a secret, to know someone that had been a mere stranger only months before knew the story of your life, very excruciating, humiliating detail, without you having ever told them?

"How?" She choked out finally.

"Bella, do you trust me?"

She responded right away, "I do."

"Then you have to trust me when I tell you that I love you, so much, you're my sister, we're connected, and I don't know why, or how, but visions of you have been coming to me ever since you were young. I've been waiting for you."

Bella gaped at me before her face crumpled, "I love you too Alice. But…how can you even be around me knowing what I am? What I do?"

"You and I both know it was never your choice."

"But it was! I ran away! I left Charlie alone! I listened to Irina! I followed James! There is _always_ a choice!"

"Bella, your choice was to make sure Charlie had a long and happy life. Think about it though, because of the kind of person that you are, it was never really a choice. If you were anything but this wonderful, caring, loving woman, then it would have been a real decision."

She looked away from me and starred at the seat in front of her, breathing hard, "Does…does Edward know?" Her voice raised an octave, "Do you all know? What is this Alice? Are you just humoring the poor little prostitute?"

Aaannnd there's the anger. The other passengers shifted uncomfortably.

"No, Bella! I'm the only one who knows! Well…I think Jasper might be suspicious. But he's as much your brother as I'm your sister. Christ Bella, do you have any idea how unreasonable you are about your feelings of guilt and self-loathing?"

She snorted and shot me an incredulous look.

"Don't give me that look missy. I do know! And I know as well as you do that you have nothing to be ashamed of. It's all James…I'd love to kill that sick son of a-"

Bella's eyes widened and I quieted down.

"Bella, you need to tell Edward."

She hung her head, "I know."

"Why haven't you?"

I knew why.

"I can't bear for him to look at me like…"

"Like Demetri did?"

Bella flinched. Another silent moment passed, as Bella again tried to absorb the fact that I literally knew everything. Denver came and went and we talked. When she cried, I cried, when she got angry remembering, I got angry remembering. Her pain was my pain and it felt good to get it out.

I debated when I should tell her about Victoria. I knew if I told her now she would insist on going back to Charlie, so I decided to wait until the return flight. I was concentrating entirely on Victoria and I had arranged for the rest of my family to rotate shifts watching over Charlie while we were gone. He would be fine.

What Victoria doesn't know is that Bella isn't alone anymore.

**EPOV**

"Alice, why are we getting separate rooms? It's not like we're worried about having to share a bed at night." The receptionist threw them a puzzled look over her computer. The girls in front of her just unknowingly shattered her stereotype of lesbians.

Alice giggled and gestured at us over Bella's shoulder. The look of pleasure and relief when she turned and saw us standing there dissolved whatever uncertainty I felt about surprising her like this. But just as quickly her brows furrowed and she held up her hand as if to say 'wait'.

"Alice. Who is in what room?"

Alice gave Bella her signature pout, "Bella, you wouldn't refuse me a romantic night in New York with my husband, would you?"

Bella wouldn't, but she would inquire as to if there were any other vacant rooms. There weren't.

With false cheer remedied by Jasper's reassurance that she was just nervous about imposing upon my privacy, I grabbed her bag and steered her towards the elevator. I resisted the temptation to put my hand on her lower back. She was jumpy enough as it was.

By this time it was 9am, so after quickly dropping off the luggage, Alice came to collect Bella for their day of shopping. Jasper and I opted to go along and carry their bags for them. I never understood why Jasper seemed to almost enjoy shopping with Alice when she was shopping for herself. I realized why as Alice had Bella parade the possibilities for us. My sister, as eccentric and confident as she is, had Bella in all manner of garments. Bella drew the line at modeling lingerie, and thank God because I don't think I could have handled it.

Surprisingly Alice freed Bella shortly after 2pm in the afternoon, long before any of the stores were even closed. Nonetheless they had made a nice little dent in Bella's rather substantial savings.

_Edward, take a walk in Central Park with Bella. It's time for that talk._

Bella accepted the suggestion when I offered, but she still shot a suspicious look at Alice, who grinned back angelically.

We walked around for a while and talked about nonsense, music, Emmett's poor acting skills, Charlie and Sandy. We were both nervous; I could tell that Alice had talked to her too. Eventually I decided we needed privacy and we rented a rowboat from Loeb Boathouse. The day was smoggy and overcast, but the Park was as enchanting as ever and strangely less crowded than it usually is.

For a long time I just rowed and Bella sat in front of my, fidgeting as if she were human.

Trying to calm the tense atmosphere I started to sing softly, my voice found the lyrics without a conscious thought in my head. And that was how, on a foggy day in April, I found myself sitting in an overpriced rowboat in Central Park with the most wonderful girl of my acquaintance, singing a ridiculously theatrical version of "If I Can't Have You", feeling happier than I had in a long time.

And I had to do it.

It would have been inexcusable not to do it.

I kissed her.

I dropped the oars and practically lunged at her, dropping to my knees in front of her on the bottom of the rowboat, drenching the fabric over my knees, holding her face between my palms and kissing her with everything that I had because I wanted her to have it.

My eyes clenched tightly shut; I didn't have to look to see that she hadn't moved. Her hands were probably still curled around the bench beneath her on either side of her thighs, her knees were pressed into my abdomen. But I could feel her lips tentatively responding as if she had never been kissed before. Slow, hesitant, innocently sensual. Perfect. I kissed her upper lip, then her lower lip, and they parted softly and her sweet breath washed over my face. Dazed, I pulled away to see her smiling a blinding smile.

"I was hoping you would do that." She says.

**BPOV**

Tender, adoring, safe, but absolutely thrilling _– that_ was my first real kiss.

I suppressed my gift, hoping for that kiss, and still the chemistry was there, warm but not overwhelming.

When he looks at me like that, when I can feel his touch with just him behind it, I can forget what I am and start to remember what it felt like to be human, natural and carefree. I will always be grateful to him for this one moment.

But it's time for my feet to touch the ground again.

"Edward? Can we go back to the hotel? There are some things I need you to know…"

"Sure."

We silently rowed back, Edward no doubt apprehensive from my abrupt mood change. I can't even will myself to smile at the thought that he must be rubbing off on me. He's usually the one with the mood swings. A smile does break through though when I remember Jasper telling me that I can get Edward out of a dark mood faster than he can. I can see Edward looking at me with a puzzled expression, but I don't explain myself.

He opens the door to our suite and follows me in. The moment the door clicks shut I round on him. Let's make this quick and excruciating.

"Edward, do you remember feeling…funny when you touched me?"

He nods.

"I swear, I just want to talk, but I need you to understand something about me. If you want me to stop, tell me. I promise this won't hurt you physically."

And there's that apprehensive look again. I advance slowly and when I'm a foot from him I reach up and place an open palm over his chest. It jolts me as badly as it hits him, a shudder passes through him and he let's out a groan. I forget again. I forget as I watch his face and I'm captivated by how beautiful he looks like this, relaxed and tense all at once. Waves of sheer pleasure pass through my system and seeing him like this just adds fuel to the fire. A throaty moan escapes and he opens his eyes. Seconds tick by and we just feel this pulsing, tingling heat, jolting our sex, while we stare at one another. Without warning he grabs me by my arms and pulls me to him. This kiss is nothing like the first.

It's demanding and passionate, dark chocolate to the park's vanilla sweet kiss. I'm burning up, on the brink of something beautiful, relief and ecstasy all at once. His tongue ravishes my mouth and I respond just as eagerly, clawing and pulling, closer, closer, closer, still too far away. The hot, slick slide of his tongue against mine makes this moment more sexual than any act I have ever performed, our mouths performing the way our bodies want to, cool lips molding in wondrous ways I didn't know they could. His strong, hard body feels beautiful against mine, accommodating in the most intimate ways.

Just as quickly as it starts, I'm pushed away.

It takes us both a few minutes to calm down, to catch the breath neither of us needs, but that eludes us nonetheless. I don't want to breathe though, I could go centuries without the tiniest of inhales if it meant he would kiss me like that.

His eyes look wild when he finally speaks, "What the hell was that?"

_That was us._

"That was my power."

"All those men…" He shouts furiously, trailing off and reaching his hands up to bury them in his lush hair, an act of frustration so painfully familiar now.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"If you're not a succubus, then what are you?"

What. Not who. I am not an individual. I am my power. All the years that I have been in a coven, not once has one of them called me by name. Kate at least has the decency to call me 'Phoenix' for my hometown. Everyone else's nicknames for me range from 'cumshot' to what Edward keeps calling me. Succubus, a fancy way of calling someone a mythical whore.

"Edward, you have to stop projecting what you think I am onto me." Briefly I transform into my idea of a Succubus, red eyes, dark hair, curves and fangs. I can tell from his frown that he doesn't think the image fits. I change back into myself. The relief he feels again shows on his face.

"It isn't fair. It isn't fair that you get to project everything you want on to me, making me something that I'm not when I can't even do it to myself. I can't pretend that I am anything other than what I am. The only good thing that I am is a daughter. That is why I cling to it. And it's not fucking fair for you to fall for that, make me think your mine when you don't even know me well enough for me to be yours!"

He looks shocked and I don't blame him. I don't know where this is coming from. All I know is that I'm angry. And while I should be angry with me, because I am everything I shouldn't be, I couldn't help but be angry with him because he refuses to see it.

It isn't fair for him to fall for me, neglect what I am and make it so much more apparent to me.

How many times? How many times have I told him not to trust his feelings? That he is only seeing one side of who I am?

_He never hears. It is time to make him listen._

"I've been the innocent girl for too long, trying to be what you think I am. I have to stop. I'm not a succubus. Let me tell you…_what_…I am."

I take a deep breath, "I am Dominik."

He starred at me, confused. I transformed into an olive skinned dominatrix.

"I am Sophie."

His face relaxed into a grim but resigned expression while I introduced him to James's concept of the girl next door.

"I am Carmen."

James's feisty latina.

"I am Amelia."

James's tribute to the media's idea of vampire royalty.

"I am Dalisay."

James's anime girl. Wide-eyed and soft Asian features.

"Helene." I choked out.

James's ice queen. Edward's mask was faltering, revealing an ancient despair. I think he was beginning to understand and I hated him a little bit for that.

"Lucia."

James's curvaceous African-American.

"Reilly."

James's tomboy.

"Namid."

James's Native American.

Edward held his hands up in supplication, "Stop." He begged.

_Calista. _My mind whispered. But instead I transform back into my own skin.

"Bella, who are these girls?"

"These girls are the dancers at Las Vegas's _Polished Ram_."

He took a fortifying breath, "What kind of…establishment is the _Polished Ram_?"

"A strip club."

Another deep breathe, "Bella. Are any of those girls real?"

"No."

His eyelids clenched tightly shut.

I waited and kept my hands to myself. Internally I begged, _open your eyes, please, let me see you_.

Finally he did just that, "Tell me everything."

He walked over to the bed and sat down, patting the space next to him. I sat down and was shocked when he reached his hand up to fiddle with a strand of my hair. But the subtle electricity I always felt when he was close calmed me down, so I did exactly as he asked. I told him everything.

He was sincerely sympathetic when I told him about my mother. How I knew it was coming but I was so young, I didn't know what to do, how my father's grief suffocated me and how I let him down in the worst kind of ways.

He was frustrated when I told him about my struggle finding any employer willing to take me on. How grateful I was to Irina when she took me under her wing. I told him about what was basically an auction on my virginity. My first time was a fumbling, uncomfortable affair in a seedy motel with an overweight middle-aged man who didn't even bother to remove his wedding ring. The next time wasn't much better so I jumped ship and turned to stripping. I was shocked when Edward revealed that he had never been with a woman. Considering what Jasper once told me about Rose, it clearly was not for lack of attractive prospects.

He was angry when I told him about James exiting from the shadows at the end of my shift. How I had thought him to be the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, the way he dazzled and charmed and reassured and before I knew it, it was just us in a vacant parking lot. The sting of his bite a moment before Victoria pulled up. The way he threatened me with Charlie when I made the mistake of running away.

He was relieved when I told him how my curse of a gift also allowed me to keep some distance. It wasn't hard for me to get a man off easily. There were never any complaints and quite frankly, no man wants to advertise that he couldn't make it to the main event, especially when he got exactly what he paid for – a release. Edward was shocked when I told him that I had only been with four men throughout all of this, more still when I told him he was the only one who made me feel my power simultaneously.

The third man had been a Volturi guard. He was insistent that I allow him physical peace until he was inside of me. James knew I could control my gift if I concentrated, because I did it every time I was summoned to his office, so he agreed on my behalf.

The fourth was…painful to talk about.

**EPOV**

"I almost fell in love once, you know. He was not much older than I am and he was perfect. Sweet, a bit shy, his name was Demetri. I was scared and thrilled all at one, I felt like I was ready to fall. And I was terrified because I couldn't do that, not to Charlie. Love would complicate my entire deal with James," She hesitated and let out a tired sigh, "Anyways, he talked to me. He knew me better than anyone, he knew everything and he didn't look at me like I was dirt."

Her eyes were squeezed tight, by now we were laying back on the bed, I rolled to my side and looked down at her, waiting to hear what she didn't want to tell me, "One night James came to me and told me that I'd been booked after my shift at the club. I was so happy when I found Demetri waiting for me outside of my change room. I first met him in a music store and saw him there a couple of times, he eventually asked me to go for a walk with him. I opened up like I never had before and to see him waiting there for me…I thought he was saving me from one more night, one more night of hating myself, I thought we'd go for another one of our walks, or maybe he'd take me on an actual date. Maybe we'd go dancing." A wistful smile crossed her face, "I was living in a fairytale. We walked a couple blocks until we reached his place."

"He asked me if I wanted to come in and I felt elated, like he was welcoming me into his life. Instead we bypassed every room until we got to his bedroom. I knew then, he wanted me, but not as much as I wanted him, so I shut down and did my job like I was expected to. I got one night with him and a part of me died. He joined our coven for a while and acted like nothing had happened. I guess he got me out of his system, another satisfied customer." Her voice held the faint echo of bitterness, "A couple of months ago he found his mate. Her name is Heidi and she's one of the most beautiful women I have ever laid eyes on, inside and out. They left us shortly after, off to start their life together." A loaded silence filled the air for a moment, until a whisper reached my ears, "I can be anybody that anyone wants." She looked at me then and despite the fact that she couldn't, I almost felt like begging her not to cry, "But only on the outside. I'm made for sex. Not love."

I wanted to argue with her, but I know it's fruitless; instead I rolled onto my stomach and smiled down at her, "Bella?"

"Mmhm?"

"Let's go dancing." A breathtaking smile lights up her face and I'm glad. I've really missed the sun.

~*~*~*~

I wish I could describe what this afternoon felt like. It hurt like hell, to know that I had been living a life of mundane normality with my abnormal family, and all the while, Bella had been brutally exploited and blackmailed. Why couldn't I have found her sooner?

But it was also a relief. I know now that nothing could change how I feel about her. When the surface emotions, simple reactions, were swept aside, my love for her is unshaken. If anything I admire her more for her strength. It adds a new dimension to her relationship with her father. It was a relief to finally be able to really talk to her and know her, to have it all on the table and still just be us, just Edward and Bella.

Still, in the pit of my stomach the knowledge that I would never really be able to believe it, to understand or grasp what it is that Bella does, without seeing it. For both of our sake's, I hope I never do.

My God though, when my family had discussed Bella's shape shifting powers, to learn she could look like anything human and female, they had played a game at guessing at the possibilities. Even Alice, who I suspected knew more than she let on.

If James wanted money, he could have had Bella walk into a bank impersonating an important client, but he didn't, he degraded her and made her a sex slave. I know exactly what kind of man James is. It's not about money, it's about power. He will never let her go without a fight.

She's worth it.

But down in that little pit that sits at the bottom of my stomach a tiny voice within the debris of cowardice, which undermines the feeble, young sprout of 'us', whispers "is she"?

* * *

**IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE SOONER, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
**


	5. The Hips

* * *

**Disclaimer – Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.**

**Please read the note at the end.****  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**BPOV**

"Alice, I am not wearing that."

10 minutes later…

"Goddammit."

**EPOV**

I fidgeted with my tie and suffered another one of Jasper's annoyed scowls.

_You can't seriously be this nervous._

Worked up as I was, I snapped, "You would know."

Waves of calm washed over me but I hardly noticed, my hand falling limp from my tie.

Like a running commentary at a fashion show, my sister's voice ranted off proudly in my head. Words like plunging, backless, slits, sleeveless, Guy Laroche and chiffon mingled with my own tongue-tied vocabulary. The epitome of grace and beauty, Bella stood frozen like a statue of Aphrodite in the elevator, eyes wide, the honey, amber and cognac empathized by dramatic dark eye makeup, lips painted red, wearing one of the most beautiful gowns I'd ever seen. The bodice was tight, the neckline high and conservative, each curve carefully encased in fabric, until, low on her hips, it cascaded down over her feet. Midnight blue, her best color, and the same color as the tie Alice insisted I wear.

A perplexing fraction of Alice's speech came to my mind, _I can't believe she didn't want to wear it!_

Bella took a deep breath and lifted her chin high before she took a step. Inch by glorious inch, her delicate heel raised and shifted seamlessly forward, a liquid movement, her ankle, her toned calf, perfectly sculpted knee, thigh…thigh…oh Jesus, more thigh, the slit ending dangerously close to her hip, as her foot once again landed, I caught my breath, relieved of the torture when her next step revealed a matching cut up the other side of her leg and my breath was stolen from me once more. In a trance I watched her fluidly walk across the lobby to us, Alice prancing lithely alongside her. I heard an exhale from Jasper, telling me I was not the only one holding my breath, his eyes fixated on the dark pixie, dolled up the way only Alice could be.

I held my hand out to Bella and found that the long glove she wore protected us from the effects of her flesh. She offered me a coy smile and told me I looked handsome. I wanted to say something back but there were no words to describe how this moment felt, the feelings they inspired. Alice managed to rent an Aston Martin One-77 and a Mclaren P8, I had to hope that once we were in the car alone I would find my voice to tell her just how stunning she truly is.

And then my thoughts turned sour, Bella has probably heard every compliment known to man, albeit perhaps not as herself, but the novelty of such words must have worn out for her a long time ago.

Alice stood in front of Bella and grabbed her hands. In the background I could hear Alice excitedly telling Bella about the club we were going to, La Belle Epoque and without a conscious thought, my hand naturally found its way to rest on Bella's lower back. The moment my fingers grazed naked skin I yanked my hand back as though burned. Electricity tingled throughout my nervous system, finding its way to my sex. I stepped back to see what I had touched and the visual was excruciating. Every bare inch of her back screamed nudity; each subtle ripple of muscle as she turned her head to look at me was a silent declaration of feminine sexuality. While the front was reasonably conservative, the back plunged as daringly low as it possibly could, flirting with the apex of her behind. Her dark hair was loosely caught up in a messy updo, there was no curtain, nowhere to hide.

I looked up to Bella's eyes, seeing darkness swirl in, I realized my own expression mirrored hers. Instincts began to dominate, t_his is what I want_, they said. An evil smirk formed on her lips.

Instinct is a funny thing, without interruption or reason, in its purest form, it can make you act in ways you never though you would.

For instance, I never thought I would crouch behind Isabella, holding her gaze in challenge, in a public hotel lobby to kiss the lowest point on her back. I never thought I would growl when the pleasure tremors found purchase on my lips, racing through like water through cracks, down to a darkness within, feeding the flames.

Alice cleared her throat but the answering expression on Bella's face said my challenge was accepted. I rose back up and carefully placed my palms over her clothed hips, my fingers danced down teasingly and slid back up.

Instinct affects words too, for these were not the first words I meant to speak to her tonight, "You have beautiful hips." And she did, the roll, rock and sway of them had captivated me on numerous occasions.

I felt a slight shudder beneath my fingertips and pulled her hips back to me as she tilted her neck up and placed a searing openmouthed kiss under my jaw. Again the sensation overwhelmed me and contributed to the hardening against her derriere. Her gloved hand rose to brush against her lips. She felt it too.

_Edward, cool it! _Alice chastised me. I quickly released Bella and tried to shake off the heavy feeling of lust. It wasn't easy; her scent permeated the air, sugarcane and rainfall, the underlying freesia and something else, muskier and warm. I pull in a deep breath, intoxicated by the flavor in the air, and when I realize what it is I know my eyes are nearly pitch black. Her grin is unrepentant.

I open the door to the passenger side of the car and wait for Bella to climb in. As soon as she is seated I make my way to driver's side.

"How are we going to do this?" I ask her.

"Do what?"

"Bella, I really want to dance with you tonight, but how am I going to do that if each time I touch you I want to…" I trail off, concealing my ungentlemanly urges.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to touch my back and after that, I guess…I was kind of flirting?" She poses this as a question, as if she's never tried to sincerely flirt before. Her unscripted effort is a tad passive aggressive. I bite my tongue.

"I'll rein it in." She says quietly, now unsure of herself. While I don't want to encourage the sexual charge, because I want this to be a romantic night, untainted by our baser instincts, I can't let her think her advances are unwanted. I settle for holding her hand and relish the trusting way her fingers curve around mine. I don't like the fabric, it's in the way.

"If you're going to keep it bottled up, then why are you still wearing the gloves?"

She shrugs, "Just in case. I tend to forget myself around you."

When we arrive, the valet takes our keys with a stunned look on his face, despite the fact that he's about to climb into a car that has not been publicly released, it's Bella that he's starring at and although his thoughts are relatively clean, I put a possessive arm around her waist. The moment her back is to the crowd outside the thoughts turn slightly vulgar.

Alice wastes no time in pulling Jasper onto the dance floor. A reserved man by nature, Jasper is surprisingly light-footed and carefree. Crowds generally make him nervous, too much blood concentrated in one area, but when he is dancing with his girl, nothing else matters. Bella and I watch them for a moment, amused by Alice's theatrics and the way Jasper adoringly humors her sillier side. The club features a mix of Latin dances.

"Shall we?" I ask.

A moment later we join the other couples spinning on the floor. We were reserved, careful not to appear too graceful, too experienced, but despite our best efforts to remain inconspicuous people starred. We are strange and beautiful; we cannot blend in. Bella becomes rigid in my arms, curling closer into my body as if for protection from the prying eyes. My heart sinks because I know what she is thinking; it's the same way I made her feel when we first met, like her secret is transparent. So often she manages to find her strength and independence, the ability to stand up straight when you would rather cower. Bella hates being vulnerable.

"Bella," I whisper against her ear, "I know you can do better than this."

I am unabashedly making an appeal to her competitive nature. Her eyes flash up at me before she realizes my intention, then they glint as if to say, _you asked for it._

She spins out of my arms and then pushes out one foot out to the side, toes pointing, lowering to the ground while her arms lift enticingly above her head. The entire length of her left leg and her right knee are revealed and the tendons of her neck strain and shift as her head tilts arrogantly. She drags her toe back up until she is standing, her hands coming down to travel over her body like a lover's. She gives me an expectant look.

_Game on. _

Then we're off, like experts of Latin dance, twisting and lifting and writhing together, she slides behind me and her hands reach around to my shirt, pulling off my tie, a beat hits and her chest bumps against my back, my body answering, moving out like a heartbeat. In the loudness of the room I still manage to hear the bouncing ping as three of my shirt buttons hit the floor. She spins back in front of me, appealing to the crowd that has formed, Alice and Jasper among those cheering and whistling. She gives me a coy look, biting at the end of a glove and I realize her intention a second too late, her hand pulls away but the glove stays dangling from her lips before they part and it drops forgotten to the floor, alongside my discarded tie. A potent fingertip drags down my exposed chest and the dance transforms.

I reach for her, her hips, her hands, but she's magnifying the feeling, it radiates through the fabric and as much as I yearn to, I can't touch her. She is in my grasp for seconds before it becomes too much and I'm forced to pull my hands back as though burnt. She's dancing around me, teasing me, she's right there and out of reach. She dances up to another man, looking down her nose at him and lets out a soft exhale into his face, his eyes glaze over and I curl my hands around her elbows pulling her back into my body before I'm forced to spin her out again.

The crowd has no idea, the expression on her face is sexy and strong and while mine matches it in intensity, a hiss escapes when I once again get my hands on her. We dance around the charge, through the haze, wrapped in it, my hands ghost down her sides, centimetres from touch and still the hum is there, the barrier and the temptation in one. She dims the charge and we move together, her gloved hand encased in mine the only connection. She turns it back up and twirls around me, her arms embrace me, cheek pressed to my shoulder blade, her knee hikes up my leg and I have to grab hold of it and push her off to regain my senses.

For this time I had forgotten how it equally affects her. She's always so goddamn put together and here she is in control. I grab her again, but while I struggle to hold on, she lets go, her façade slipping, she slips down limp in my arms, panting, her neck arched backwards, offered to me, and her legs sliding between mine. Her thigh brushes against me and I have to pull her up and step back, spin her away, the chase starts again.

The crowd erupts and Jasper and Alice twirl in beside us. Jasper is looking wild and while Alice is clearly fighting a smile, she tries to scold us.

"Cut that out," She hisses under her breath, "Or have you forgotten Jazz is an empath!"

I offer Jasper an apologetic smile. His eyes are devouring Alice and he is anxious to leave and go somewhere private. I know how he feels.

**BPOV**

From the moment I first laid eyes on Edward, I knew I was attracted to him. It's dangerous, for a person like me, to feel even a remote inclination towards another human being. I pay a heavy price for the love of my father and while I can't imagine life without him, I also know it is not a position I'd like to find myself in again. I've offered Charlie forever, but so quiet, so reserved, the time that most people fill with talk is the time that Charlie spends listening, he's mortal because he's attuned to the fact that I need him to be. I want forever for my father, but he would never ask for it.

Edward was abrasive at first, set in his traditional ways. But he changed his mind and that's a beautiful personality trait, the ability to see something from a different point of vu. Unfortunately for me, that does not discourage my attraction.

James is unbearably good looking. He has the smile a woman would want her child to have, mischievous and sweet. He has the eyes a lover would long to look into, sexy, searing, confident in his ability. His jaw is strong and his hair is golden and lush. He's everything a woman would notice in a stranger, I know that I did. But he's not a stranger anymore, he is ruthless and selfish, and that has been one of my life's greatest favours and greatest tribulations.

I would degrade myself if Edward asked it of me. But with James, I know the only way he can make me do what I do, make me hate myself, is through trickery. I would hate myself just so I could love Edward. I'm six feet from the edge of falling for him. Edward is dangerous.

Edward in a suit is a direct hit.

That's why I finally let him catch me and like all good hunters, when he is given an opportunity, he jumps on it. Every inch of my body was pressed up against his, my ability dimly lighting up every nerve ending where we touched. The crowd applauded and shifted their attention to Alice and Jasper, our sultry tango lost to the enthusiasm and energy of a salsa.

Alice's words snap me back to reality. I looked at Edward and I could no longer decipher my own feelings.

That was when I started to panic.

The fire in his eyes as he gazed at me flickered and burned out as he assessed my mood. Confusion took over.

"Bella?"

"Can we go back to the hotel please?"

He nods, resigned, and guides me back out of the club. The valet reacts again to my attire, but now this dress seems trivial. It's just clothing, it only looks like it binds me.

We are tense walking through the lobby and the ride in the elevator is uncomfortable.

Edward ventures to break the silence with a question, "How did you learn to dance?" He hastens to include, "Like you did tonight."

"Charlie."

It's not entirely true. He used to waltz me around the kitchen when I was little, his posture stiff but his face smiling. He was a horrible dancer, much like I was before my mother died and I met Irina. But anything good that I excel at I always attribute to my father, as if the less good things I know that he's taught me somehow makes him seem, to others, accountable for some of the bad. I failed Charlie; no one must ever think that he failed me.

It's easy to learn dancing when you're like this, memory and grace come easy. James expected it of me, in case I was called upon as an escort. I hated being paraded around. It felt nice tonight, being the one in control of the situation in public. Sure, men might like a dominatrix in the bedroom, but at social functions, submissive and pretty was all that was required.

"You were exquisite." He says quietly.

I sigh because he's making this incredibly difficult. I loved that he took me dancing. I loved his compliment about my hips. I love the way he treats me, even tonight when he knew my secret. I love his intelligence and his loyalty to his family. I love that he insists on driving a Volvo, the world's safest car, even though he's rich and virtually indestructible. But at what point, among all these things that I love about him, does it come down to loving him?

**APOV **

After that night a few things happened in quick succession.

Edward and Bella never sat on the bed together; they never really heard each other, because the night that was supposed to be relatively mild and romantic ended up being unexpectedly steamy. Bella pulled back.

To my knowledge, they spent the rest of that night as they spend so many other nights, side by side but never touching, reading or talking about inconsequential things, things that had nothing to do with them. Bella was becoming difficult to see. She has an alarming amount of self-control, to the point where she can think and decide things in a way that, to me, everything seems undecided and her future is unclear. Even her emotions are hard to grasp for Jasper as she has such restraint.

I kept watch for Victoria but another unforeseeable factor affected my vision - the wolves.

Charlie disappeared and then, so did Victoria.

It wasn't long until Bella was gone too.

* * *

**ATTENTION: This story is not on hiatus! I know where this story is going, but for the life of me, I can't seem figure out how to get from point A to point B. Serious writer's block, and as frustrating to me as it may be to some of you trying to read it.**

**I've submitted this chapter as an act of contrition. It really is just a filler until I can get my head out of my ***. I'm working on it (also, thank you for reviewing, it's really helped to motivate and encourage me)!**

_**UPDATEEEEE!!!! Shout out to xheyxhaleyx for her quick review and her words of encouragement. I just added the APOV at the end because I've built my bridge! You know what that means...!**_**  
**


	6. The Bridge

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.**

**

* * *

  
**

**JacobPOV**

Mixed feelings.

I would describe them, but actions speak louder than words.

My act was an act of the whole, all of us, one unit.

The pack.

One of my greatest fears is to lose my reason to the 'mob mentality'.

Mixed feelings.

I do everything for my family and the idea of an outsider interfering is uncomfortable to me.

So it is easily understood then. Mixed. Feelings.

We came upon the house quickly, some members more reluctantly than others. Seth had concealed his knowledge of the new one, a bloodsucker with a human tie, an unexpected element of humanity found in a monster. Seth said to look at her was to love her, a rather bold statement coming from an individual that is capable of imprinting, not to mention poetic for a 14 year old mutt.

It's hard for us, to hide anything. We asked Seth why he would make that effort for a stranger. We should have realized that is just the kind of person that Seth is.

He told us that she was with Sheriff Swan in a diner, a bizarre place to find a cold one. That when he said to look at her was to love her, he didn't mean because of her enhanced features, but because she was so human.

Embry, the most sensitive of us all, who manages to relate to the predicament of the cold ones answered, "Of course she is, you said her eyes were gold, obviously, like us, she's changed and she's tried to make the best of it. But essentially, at the start, at the core, she's a human being."

Sam's retort was expected, him with the most reason to be bitter, "She doesn't have a heartbeat."

"No, but she has a heart. She just uses it differently."

Quil, uncomfortable with the serious discussion, teased Embry for his words. Leah, favoring Embry for siding with her brother snapped at Quil and Brady, new to our lifestyle, cowered.

There we were, the big bad wolf meets the seven fucking dwarfs. It was time to meet Snow White.

**APOV**

"NO!" My scream reverberated through the airplane, startling the other passengers.

An airhostess came to politely inquire after my condition, her eyes darting between us, conveying her anxiety. A moment later a calm lulled through the cabin.

"She's alright." Jasper gruffly replied. He waited for her to walk away.

"Ally, what is it?"

I met my husband's eyes and saw the panic reflected. How can I scream and play it off as nothing? I can't know for sure how Bella will react. My thoughts shift, trying to find the future, trying to find my friend's father, trying to find my friend; I've hit a wall. Edward answers.

"Charlie disappeared." He whispers it quietly, as if the volume of the statement correlates with its impact.

There is a commotion to the left of us and I can't bear to look.

"Bella, stop!" Edward's voice is frantic. The sound of nails meeting metal, trying to escape, the sound of struggle, the sound of sobbing and the worst sound of all, defeat.

"Let me go." She chokes finally.

_We may not have a choice._

**JacobPOV**

The smell was strong around the house, the snores of the man inside breaking the eerie silence. We waited and waited to see or hear other movements, for her to appear or attack. It's easier to kill an unfamiliar danger than to confront a daughter.

Natasha changed everything.

As the night progresses, some of us shift back to our human forms, too impatient to be cautious.

"Should we just go in?"

"No."

"Yes."

"We should at least knock."

"Yeah, that'll go well. She'll answer the door and we'll just have a nice chitchat. Welcome to the neighborhood, you should check out the local theater, Tom has the best Fourth of July Barbeques, oh, by the way, were you planning on eating your dad?"

"…You done?"

"Yeah."

As dawn breaks through we are all back in our human forms, shifting restlessly, waiting for a command or for something, anything, to happen.

"Fuck this. I'm knocking. We all know she's not here. Let's just see what her old man knows and get out of here. I'm hungry."

"Paul, you're always hungry."

_Knock, knock._

"Wait!" Sam hissed, "Just Jacob, Seth and I should be here. This is not inconspicuous."

I glanced around; there are more than a half dozen partially naked boys standing in front of the Sheriff's house. Sam may have a point.

The others grumble, annoyed to have waited so long for nothing, and take off. Not a second later a man opens the door. His face is surprisingly youthful, the crinkles at the corners of his eyes and the hair graying at his temples the only signs of his age. I realize that this is the first time I've ever met the Sheriff.

He reminds me of my own father.

"Yes?"

"Good morning sir," Sam begins curtly, "We have come to talk to you about your daughter."

The man tensed immediately, "What about Bella?"

Sam's expression becomes unreadable, a mask. He's the alpha now. Names are a vigilante's kryptonite.

"Are you aware," Sam says carefully, "of the…dangers?"

The Sheriff becomes equally guarded. I could sense Seth itching to get at the eggshells they were walking on.

"I don't know that you're talking about. Who are you people?"

"We are the people that recognize things about your daughter that have us concerned. This is about the safety of the community, you should understand that, Sheriff."

Even I find this evasive talk irritating.

The Sheriff bristled, "I'll kindly ask you to remove yourselves from my property at once. If you don't, I will call in back-up and have you escorted."

"We know she's a vampire!"

"Jesus, Seth!"

I looked away from Sam and Seth's exchange back to the man. The color drained from his face and deluge of emotions was clearly visible, shock, panic, and then stubborn determination.

"That's ridiculous." He said finally. His eyes are desperate, recognizing his own words as a last ditch effort.

Well, that answers that question.

"You know!" Predictable Sam, outraged and indignant, "How could you protect her knowing what you do?"

"He's her father." The words bubble up unbidden. I never thought that I would see the day when I would sympathize for a bloodsucker's circumstance.

The Sheriff looks from Sam to me and then moves back from the doorway, gesturing us inside. Seth offers him a smile as he steps through, ducking under the doorway, unmindful or uncaring of the reeking burnt sugar scent. I follow and after a moment of angry hesitation, Sam steps through.

"Got any food Sheriff?" Seth asks. It would be rude coming from anyone other than baby faced Seth.

"Help yourself kid, the kitchen is over there." He glances at Sam briefly; "There are leftovers in the fridge. My daughter makes the best lasagna."

Even Seth has to take a minute to absorb the man's words.

I looked around the small house. It was modestly furnished, the owner's love of fishing proudly displayed, frayed rugs adorned the floor and the plaid sofa was worn with use. I stepped towards the mantel to get a better look at the pictures.

A portrait of a young girl caught my eye. She looked to be about 14 or 15 years old. She had a shy smile and the same brown eyes as the man standing behind me. From her shoulders I could tell that she was thin, not yet comfortable with her limbs, like a filly. The next photograph showed a pretty woman in a floral dress sitting with her arms wrapped around the young girl. The woman was smiling but her eyes were dead. I moved on to the next photo, disturbed by the image. Another photograph of the girl at Christmas, she was sitting amongst a pile of discarded wrapping paper, wearing the mandatory tacky Christmas pajamas, her eyes were alive with laughter, her smile wide and candid. I quickly surveyed the other photos and I realized how rare a moment this would have been.

"This is Bella." The man said unnecessarily, lost in my musings I didn't notice the Sheriff standing beside me. His expression was soft and I looked away, down to his hands where he held another photograph, a school portrait, utterly mundane. I took the picture from him and the image of the girl was dwarfed by the size of my rough, russet colored hands.

I saw Natasha.

"Her favorite book is Pride and Prejudice. Her favorite color is blue and she loves music. She hates math and sports. She broke her arm in the 4th grade and nobody knew for a whole day until her teacher saw her struggling with her backpack. She had to use training wheels on her bike until she was nine but she learned how to cook by watching TV. She hates surprises or gifts and her first word was daddy..." he hesitates and gauges my expression before continuing, "Her favorite food is mountain lion, and that's fine by me."

"Brought to you by the Association for a Better Immortal Life." Seth chimed in from the doorway, his mouth full of food. The man kept his eyes locked on mine, somehow knowing that I spoke his language, father speak.

After a tense moment Sam spoke up, "Fine, but the moment she steps out of line we're taking her down."

The man's eyes flashed before he gave a brusque nod. I knew his apparent acceptance of our condition was merely to appease us; he would never step out of the way.

"Does she know the others?" Seth asked curiously.

"You mean the Cullens?"

Seth nodded.

"Yes, she spends a lot of time with the youngest boy and girl."

Seth grinned, enthusiastic, "The mind reader eh? And are you talking about the little black haired one?"

"Alice."

"I heard that she could see the future." Sam offered unexpectedly, his voice tentative.

After that it was basically all paper work, figuratively speaking. Without having to contact the enemy we were able to outline the details of the treaty.

He never asked for our secret.

**VPOV**

I arrived at the slut's house sooner than I thought I would, having made a snap decision to take a different route. I was stopped in my tracks by the voices I could hear inside, an unpleasant odor lingering around the tree line, leading up to the doorway.

A boy's voice asked, "Does she know the others?"

"You mean the Cullens?" A man answered. I recognized his voice from the time James and I had to retrieve the bitch. It was her father and it was quite obvious he was talking about _her_.

"Yes, she spends a lot of time with the youngest boy and girl." He finally said. I listened on, intrigued.

"The mind reader eh? And are you talking about the little black haired one?"

The mind reader?

"Alice."

"I heard that she could see the future."

_Fuck._ I had heard of other powerful vampires, but I never expected to find any in Forks. James is going to be furious. I tore off through the woods, admittedly terrified that I would be ambushed any moment by the mysterious coven.

How do you thwart someone that can see the future?

**EPOV**

"What do you mean he's gone?" Bella demanded for the eighth time, her second wind came fast and furious. She glared at a remorseful Alice while yanking her luggage off the conveyor belt.

"I don't know! I mean, Victoria was coming but –"

Bella exploded, "WHAT?!"

Alice raced to explain, grabbing her own suitcases, which was quickly plucked away by Jasper, and then tearing off after Bella, Jasper and I not far behind, "I was watching her! I swear, I would have seen it if she was anywhere nearby!"

Suddenly, like a switch being turned on, Charlie came to Alice. He was getting into his police cruiser, a serene expression on his face and his uniform freshly laundered, completely unruffled.

"I see him!" Alice shouted triumphantly.

The relief on Bella's face could have been described as exultant. I took the opportunity to grab her bag. She took a few calming breaths, "Well where is Victoria now?"

Alice paled; from her thoughts I knew she hadn't looked for Victoria in awhile, instead focusing all of her efforts on trying to see Charlie.

We had been in the air for only a few minutes when Alice had first lost sight of Charlie; it was twilight in Forks. We were forced to make two stops on the return trip, by now it was well past sunrise. Victoria could be anywhere, and the worst part, according to Alice's way of thinking, is the fact that Bella knows 'anywhere' could include Forks.

Alice was clearly baffled by what she saw, "She's running back to Las Vegas." Bella had mentioned that Victoria was extraordinarily skilled at escape, but this seemed a little too preemptive.

"Do you know what she was doing in Forks?" Bella asked.

"She was coming for you." Alice was struggling to speak to Bella and see Victoria at the same time. Jasper pushed through the doors of the terminal and led us towards the parking lot.

Panic recaptured Bella's features, "Then why did she leave?"

Jasper wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders and despite the brotherly way he regards her, a small growl rumbles deep within my chest. A trubulent moment later her face finally relaxes and my jealousy is replaced with gratitude.

Alice shook her head, at a loss, "I don't know." A second later a look of horror crossed her features, "She keeps changing her mind, her decisions are completely erratic, irrational."

The subliminal message was put into words in Alice's mind.

_She's figured out how to hide!_

**JamesPOV**

"Where the fuck is she?"

You would expect, as the leader of my coven, this question would have come from my own lips. Instead it was the annoying newborn, Riley. I wish Felix had just killed him. Now Riley was Kate's responsibility, Kate the one who kept him from a true death. I must say, I've been very understanding about the whole situation; I think our esteemed Kate owes me dearly for my kindness.

"Who?" I asked, amused by the young man's reckless temper.

"Vicky!"

"HA! How sweet," I purred, "you have nicknames for each other. And what does she call you? Her pet?" The stupid woman had tried to flaunt her affair with the naïve clod, as if I would succumb to something as juvenile as jealousy.

I watched the whelp pace the room. I should have been incensed by his nerve, to have stormed into my office and demand anything of me was, quite frankly, one of the most moronic things this young jackass could have ever done. Does he not recognize the calm before the storm?

Imagine if I had behaved as such, if the moment Sulpicia had cut me loose I had gone to Aro and interrogated him about her actions. We are all whores and lovers. Has Riley truly not learned his place? Perhaps it is time that he does.

An hour later and with Riley regrettably short an arm, I consider the members of my coven. Alec and Felix a gift from the Volturi for my years of faithful service, Kate the wanderer and Victoria the opportunist. True, Demetri and Heidi have left us, but neither was so gifted that they could not be spared. I've quite the collection now and Isabella is my shinning jewel.

Victoria rose quickly through the ranks, it was admirable the way she manipulated the others. She gained loyalties. Unfortunately, by the time Isabella became mine, I was no longer able to touch her. To the others, Victoria appeared to be my mate and to have Bella would have been cumbersome. Barmaids and cocktail waitresses are one thing, a woman like Isabella is...forbidden.

Fuck, I want her.

I finally comprehended Aro's desire to keep Sulpicia hidden. He can do whatever he wishes, most voluntarily ignorant because he is King, the others, uncaring because they do not know the one he betrays. And like all Monarchies, even ones of the vampiric persuasion, mistresses and lovers were to be tolerated, nay, expected. Besides, theirs was a connection of power -her the daughter of the once powerful Corvinus -, not love, the association with Victoria is motivated by neither of these things, instead it is a liaison born of convenience and boredom.

Lately, she has been neither convenient nor diverting.

Victoria and her pet must go. But how can that be achieved without causing dissent?

**BPOV**

After a brief stop at the station to reassure me that my father was, in fact, alive and very much present, we arrived at the Cullen house.

"I think it must have been the wolves." Edward offered quietly. Alice flashed him a warning look.

"What do dogs have to do with my father disappearing!?"

"Bella, they're not exactly your run of the mill canines," Jasper explained, "They're shape-shifters."

I took a moment to digest the fact that there were other mythical beings that exist in our world.

Resigned Alice joined in the conversation, "Remember that border we told you not to cross? The one around the reservation?"

"Yes?"

"Well, some of the native boys may or may not…transform into giant wolves." She finished lamely, her hands held out in supplication.

"Ok, what does that have to do with Charlie?"

"It doesn't really have anything to do with Charlie," Edward said gently, "It has to do with us. They hate us and we're not exactly fond of them either. Years ago, before Alice and Jasper came along, we encountered their grandfathers, and they believe it's their duty to destroy vampires. But because we don't harm humans, they agreed to a treaty. We stay off their land and, unless one of us slips, they leave us alone. It's possible that being what they are, they could have certain blocks against Alice's ability. They have a pack mentality which would certainly affect the way they make decisions."

"You think they came for me at my father's home?"

"Yes."

"Why wouldn't Charlie say anything to me about it?"

Edward sighed, "He didn't want to burden you. He knows we told you to stay off the reservation and he has faith that you won't slip. So, to him, it's a non-issue."

I felt the horror and revulsion sink in, "They could have hurt him…Because of me. _Goddammit_!" My roar shook the house.

Victoria.

Wolves.

I came to protect him from people that I have come to love. All I really did was bring the danger with me.

I should never have come to Forks.

**APOV**

After her outburst Bella was inconsolable. Hopelessly we watched her leave and she sullenly maintained that she was too mentally worn out to be any entertainment. I wasn't afraid of boredom or bad moods, between being an immortal and living with Edward, I was a stranger to neither. I was afraid of the unknown. Bella had now completely shifted her thinking patterns and I couldn't grasp her next move, the future a daunting mystery. I grabbed the magic eight ball on my dresser, a gag gift from Emmett which suddenly didn't seem so silly, and lightly shook it.

_Outlook not so good._

_

* * *

_

**I kept referring to this part as the bridge between where I was in the story and where I wanted to go. The name of this chapter seems appropriate. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Also, I just want to explain a few things.**

**A) Bella's coven is very unusual. Her position amongst them is controversial. ****The Volturi and the vampire world is not like it is in Twilight. ****You'll see. **

**B) If you are wondering why Victoria can have Riley, but James can't have Bella, it's because of two reasons. One - Riley isn't that great. He certainly doesn't have the power to give anyone mind-blowing orgasms. Bella is the ultimate threat to a woman. Which means she's all the more considerate because she doesn't take advantage of it. Two - James doesn't care. Victoria would throw a fit of epic proportions if he shacked up with Bella because she is incredibly insecure and jealous of Bella and because she actually thinks James is her mate. Again, this ties in with the dynamics of the group.**

**I am very excited about the next few chapters!!  
**


	7. The Polished Ram

**Sorry for the delay! I wasn't happy with the first draft of this chapter, so I agonized over it for awhile, and rewrote it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

Las Vegas is truly a vampire's haven. It's seedy and dark, brimming with sin. So many people come and go, too many to monitor. Like us, it never sleeps and if you plan it just right, you can walk anywhere during the day under the long shadows of the casinos and hotels. You can go any place in the world and never leave the city borders. Time has no meaning in this city built from dust. They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. This is where I happen, where I'm meant to happen, where I'm never meant to leave. Damn me, the worst part is finally realizing what it is that I'm missing. The life I thought was never possible to have as an immortal.

*********

**JamesPOV**

"Kate?" I asked my tone dull.

"Victoria." _Greedy._

"Alec?"

"Victoria." _Greedy._

"Felix?"

He took a moment to weigh his options while I examined the room. I seldom spent time down here, the basement of my mansion. The floor a beautiful green and grey stone mosaic, exquisite chandeliers, rows upon rows of carefully bottled blood, nestled in racks like fine wine, an antique chaise upholstered with black velvet, a stone archway leading to an entertainment room. I would be the first to tell you that everything in here was earned with Isabella. It seemed almost ironic, poetic, to be here now, like this.

"Victoria." _Greedy._

"Riley?"

"Isabella," he growled.

_Of course._

"Jane?"

She tilted her head, her burgundy eyes glittering like a demonic Botticelli angel, Lucifer's walking contradiction. Alec's sister and our guest, she would remain with us for a few decades or until the Volturi required her once more.

"Kill them both."

I laughed, for I could not resist her charm. I had not witnessed such a penchant for cruelty since my time with Caius. It was refreshing. Isabella apparently did not feel the same way, as the moment the girl spoke she flinched. Perhaps I had been too severe in her punishment, but her secrets regarding another coven could not be ignored or excused, why, if I had let her off with no more than a slap on the wrist I would have certainly lost control of the whole coven! Jane had arrived at a rather opportune moment, for her method of torture was exactly what was required.

Still, a week of unrestricted Jane…

Although, she had agreed to my conditions, the Cullens were safe, and in return she had not resisted Jane's power. A deal is a deal and she could have chosen otherwise.

"Please Jane."

"You said regardless of who is chosen to stay, they both must be held responsible for their treachery. Am I not mistaken?" She was stalking towards the two defendants but as she posed her question she turned her head to stare at me.

"Of course, my dear."

She offered a saccharin smile and were she not so androgynously childlike in appearance, I may have been sexually fascinated by her.

However, the dilemma that had been haunting my mind from the moment I met with Maxwell Taylor, since found floating facedown in The Bellagio Fountain - such a shame –was all my mind had room for.

My dilemma is not whether I will have her. In fact, my certainty that I would has only been solidified since Victoria returned from Forks, screeching about the Cullens and demanding Isabella be disposed of. Victoria had been with us for a long time, but despite her own similar nature, she never seemed to grasp the reality that for the members of my coven, greed would always win over loyalty. Isabella is the key to satisfying greed and therefore the required element to secure loyalty.

No, my dilemma has been deciding how I will have her…hands around her neck, pulling her hair, twisting her arm, chained up, bent over, but always underneath.

"Isabella." Jane said, startling me from my musings. I was surprised, having thought she had enjoyed her special time with Isabella.

Ah. That's right, the week ended at midnight. Jane is as impotent against Isabella as the rest of us and if that scowl is any indication, she is not in the least bit pleased. Isabella, on the other hand, appears unconcerned by the threat to her life, almost…smug. I can't wait to fuck the fight out of her.

…on all fours, my hand shoving her beautiful face into the ground…

Perhaps impotent is not the right word for _all_ of us.

Kate requested the final vote to be cast, "James?"

My opinion counted the most. Victoria knew that despite putting her on trial for her infidelities with Riley, I truly did not care that she had been unfaithful. She grinned, certain of her victory.

"James?" Felix urged.

I grinned back and she winked playfully.

"Victoria."

_Greedy._

**BPOV**

I watched in horror as my shallow-minded supporters, minus James, swooped in and dismembered a shrieking Victoria. They tore at her ankles, wrists and neck, finally placing her detached feet, hands and head out of reach from one another over the pile of wood and tinder, the remainder of her body, like a butchered Thanksgiving turkey, tied to a wooden post jutting up from the middle, the morbid jigsaw of wiggling flesh evoking an image of the Salem witch burnings and a sliced worm.

Despite the animosity that I felt towards Victoria, I did not want her blood on my hands. I had felt resigned to die and, after the week I had, the moment James made his decision I felt as though freedom and peace had been stolen from me.

The thick, sweet smell of justice the way James does it provoked a shudder while my head still pounded from Jane's attentions. I had no idea a vampire could feel that level of pain. Every second lasted a thousand years as it felt as though my skull was being scraped out with a rusted spoon and my brain replaced with pulsating, feverish agony, molten lava. I thought my temples, eardrums and eyes would explode from the force. More than once, although each time fleeting, I had reconsidered my deal with James, but every time the thought of Alice seeing my betrayal, not to mention the Cullens fighting for their lives, put me to shame and pushed me forward through hell. I vowed I would never allow Jane access to my mind again. Were it she burning at the stake I would be roasting marshmallows and singing folk tunes.

I was glaring back at her with such force that had I her power she would be in the position she was currently trying vainly to put me in.

"Isabella." I glanced over to see James standing almost in front of me, a bemused expression on his face as he watched our exchange, "You can pull free now."

I had been strapped to my own pyre, more for theatrics than restraint. I broke the chain holding my arms around the pole behind me and stepped down from my metaphorical coffin. I looked back and mentally bid a bittersweet farewell to the crude structure.

"I thought perhaps we could amend the deal made regarding the survivor."

_Fuck._

It was determined that the survivor would be subjected to Jane for a week, Victoria for her indiscretion and I for my "callousness" regarding my fellow coven members. The week prior had merely been in penance to James, for disregarding his authority.

"I'm listening."

"I'm willing to cancel your punishment if..." He smirked evilly, "You offer me complete access to your body whenever I should require it."

The others in the room shifted uncomfortably while Jane huffed furiously and renewed her efforts against me.

"James." Kate's voice was tentative but it held an undertone of warning, "Don't you think we've done enough to Phoenix since her return?"

Felix and Alec nodded imperceptibly in agreement, funny how they latched onto another leading figure in their hesitancy to completely follow James.

James handled the slight shift of secondary power in stride. Truly, it was not their reaction that he seeked but mine. Without the attachment of a mate there were no real strong objectives against him and me, regardless of my own feelings on the matter, merely a façade of concern regarding morality.

What James was really asking was how far I would go to resist him. He was a hunter before he became a house cat. I suppose I'd be the canary.

"I'm not _demanding_ the use of her body; it is her choice whether she accepts." His eyes never strayed from mine and if I could have cried I would have.

Jane was hell on earth; I had not felt such misery since…ever, not even in my three days of transformation. I couldn't possibly survive another week of her, let alone a minute. I would sooner choose death.

I examined the lecherous expression James wore and I spoke resignedly, "I'll take Jane."

But over death, I would choose pride, because for me it was so rarely an option. His smile fell and his demeanour became cold, familiar. Jane, although briefly insulted by my implied opinion of her prowess, seemed to consider this a challenge. I let my guard down; a second later my mind blacked out ominously then exploded with fire and knives, all my senses consumed.

My last thought, my saving grace in this misery, a consolation, is that I was at least alone in my suffering.

Everyone underestimates the Empath.

**JasperPOV**

I have many things to be ashamed of. I have abandoned my mortal family for war, followed lust into death and there found corpses littered at my feet. I have killed and fucked, rinsed and repeated. I felt everything and did nothing.

I never thought my biggest regret would be keeping a promise to someone I loved.

Bella knew I would understand her situation. She knew that I would never want Alice, or anyone else that I loved, in my past, beside me in my darkest moments. She asked me to make sure that no one would follow her into her own.

Love, longing, uncertainty and despair was seeping through the walls. I sent a shot of anger, pain, abandonment and loathing towards my brother. If I kept this up, it would be the worst use of Pavlov's theory of classical conditioning this world has ever seen, thoughts of Bella would automatically lead to utter disgust and hostility. I thought of Alice and I couldn't think of anything so cruel.

A week ago I innocently let it slip to Rosalie that Bella was a stripper. Rose could think of nothing worse than a woman who encouraged men to objectify her. My thoughts of regret were completely sincere, so Edward simply held his breath, his own feelings too muddled up to defend Bella. He had entertained the idea of going to her, but each time I discouraged it with feelings of hopelessness and abandonment. As for Carlisle and Esme, as traditional and pious as they are, they had flickers of doubt in their mind about their last daughter, doubt that I did not need to instil, but nevertheless expanded upon, and Emmett was merely grim-faced watching his own wife fly into a rage.

I have manipulated my family.

Alice wanted to explain it to them but I talked her out of it. She looked ahead and realized it was all or nothing. Tell them everything, but have them race off to rescue Bella in the lion's den and die in the process or tell them nothing and pray it blows over. She also saw that if she went alone, she might have a chance. But I wasn't willing to risk Alice or break my promise over a gamble.

I lounged on the bed, wondering what Bella was up to and watching my wife pace the room, muttering to herself and looking ahead before she finally stopped and turned on me in a frustration.

"I don't understand. She hasn't made a single solid decision in over two weeks, nor has anyone who has seen her, not James or Victoria. In fact, the other day, Victoria disappeared completely from my radar, not even a flickering of uncertain paths, just vanished. Please Jasper, let me go alone. I've told you a thousand times, if you go, or if you follow me, you'll be killed. I'm the only one with a chance. I've seen it."

I thought once more of running into Las Vegas, guns blazing so to speak, and my delicate wife shuttered in horror.

"You can't Jasper! You can't!" I swear Ally has put more effort into convincing me to stay than watching out for Bella. I've never felt so guilty and I worked overtime not to project that emotion.

I have manipulated my wife.

And I fear now that I may never be able to atone for my sins.

**BPOV**

I danced slowly on the stage. A narrow walkway led from the curtain to the round stage in the middle of the room. I was naked from the waist up in tight jeans and cowboy boots, my hands running over my body like a lover's. The artificial shine of the spotlight glared at me and I did what I always do while performing. I ignored the blinding like and discreetly examined the audience, spinning elaborate tales about their lives in my mind, anything not to think of my own.

Some I knew, intimately, and ran over them with my eyes without consideration. I slid around the pole, in as many creative ways as I knew, almost instinctively now, I did them mechanically while appearing fluid, I did things that no human should be able to do on a pole. The hard part was not crushing the shiny metal. The room was immaculate, sprawling, but dim, shadowed with rich purples, still intimate despite its size. There were women in the audience; apparently the people thought the high entrance fee and the pricey drinks meant this place was classy enough for a man to take his wife to for an exciting night out. Expensively dressed cocktail waitresses flittered around the small circular tables, the candlelight in the middle catching the silver sequins in their Armani mini-dresses. A woman walked in on the arm of some self-important businessman and visibly reeled when she realized that she was wearing the same dress.

I caressed my hands down my left leg, bending at the hip to unzip my boot, then shifted over to my right to do the same, before grasping the pole behind me and pushing down, leveraging myself up out of the brown leather cowboy boots so I could bring my legs up and slide my feet, then my calves against the pole above me as my torso bent down and unfolded to accommodate the movement, until I was finally flipped over, starring at the ground, the front of my body pressed up against the pole. I was defying gravity but I had already heard the theories of the audience, they didn't question it. I was probably recruited from the Cirque de Soleil. They were, after all, just down the street. My back curved until I reversed the movement, my toes touching the ground, I climbed my hands up the pole until I was once again standing.

"Lose the pants sweetheart!" I looked over to see a group of rowdy men cheering and catcalling. Right. The pants. I moved my fingers to my pant zipper and swaying on the spot slowly lowered it, then I turned around and peeked over my shoulder coyly as I smoothed them down my legs. I felt foolish but the boys went wild. I noticed a studious looking gentleman sitting alone flag down a waitress. She bent down so he could whisper in her ear I saw her eyes glance up at me indifferently.

I focused and with my hearing I was able to hear her reply, "I'll see what I can do sir."

Well, he would have to wait his turn; I had a lot of clients booked up. I stepped out my pants, but not before hooking my foot through a leg and kicking it playfully towards the group of rowdy boys. They celebrated this event and I walked over to the other side of the stage and climbed down the steps, wary of angering James by implying to the crowd I had favourites among them, well, at least favourites that were not prospective clients. These guys were just out for a goodtime. I heard the click of heels as someone was quickly ushered out onto the stage to fill them time I spent personally entertaining guests. This was my least favourite element, surprising since I had come to loath the attention of groups, but at least while I danced no one touched me.

I made my way over to the tight-laced man I'd seen earlier. His cheeks tinted pink and he glanced around nervously as he realized he was my target. He wore black rimmed glasses and his tie looked so tight I wondered that it shouldn't strangle him. His hands fiddled in his lap and I felt bad about singling him out. He clearly wasn't used to this environment, but I knew instinctively that he would feel rejected should I change course.

"Hello gorgeous," I purred. I was Sophie, the girl next-door, soft, sweet and just a little bit sexual. I pushed his chair back until he was facing me full on and I rocked between his legs, slithering down to a crouch, looking up at him through my lashes like I knew men liked. It made them feel powerful, I think, like they could protect me.

I came up, leaning forward to slide my breasts up against his shirt front, softly releasing some power through the fabric until he shivered and groaned. I breathed into his face and his eyes became dazed, then I turned to speak softly against his ear.

"What is it that you do?"

I could hear James in my head; _Make them feel special, like you really want to know them._

He stuttered for a moment before saying he was a Museum curator from New York.

"I asked someone where I could find the most beautiful artwork in the city and they said to come here. I was sceptical at first, but now I see."

He said everything so matter-of-factly that she knew he didn't mean it as a line, but had he meant it as one, it would have been particularly clever. Instead it was disarmingly sweet.

"You-"He swallowed hard, and his voice rose squeakily to be heard over the hum of the club, "You have exquisite hands."

Huh. What a strange thing to compliment…Although I remember thinking the same thing about Edward, the hands of a pianist, long and dextrous. Capable.

_You have beautiful hips._

It came back to me like a slap in the face. It was easy to forget the good times when I was too busy being incapacitated by mind-numbing pain. But now there was nothing to distract me. Not even the feel of the shaky fingers dancing across my thigh. I froze, a new kind of pain welling up in me, I missed Edward so fucking much. I could feel my expression break for an instant and I dropped my chin. I felt a hand come under my chin and it was so like Edward the feeling got worse. But the hand was gentle and human, too weak to force me to do anything, so I quickly regained my composure and complied, looking up at the man. He wore a sympathetic expression, one I knew well. Every client had said it once, either because he was feeling covetous, guilty or sympathetic, never realizing the true extent of what they would be up against.

_Let me save you._

This time she heard it in Edward's captivating voice. The last thing he had said when he realized time was up, that she was really going back.

The echo of her reply rung hallow through her head.

_You can't. You never could. I don't love you._

"Well, I can't wait to touch you with them." She told the man.

It seemed to her she'd been lying a lot lately.

* * *

**Welcome to Vegas! Let me know what you think!**


	8. The Vice and the Rogue

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.

* * *

She returned home around 6am the next morning and immediately bathed, although no one had come closer to her than to touch her skin. She had been particularly detached. The poor man from New York had left red-faced after he had his hands on her for no more than 34 seconds. It would likely take him months if not years to regain his confidence enough to be with another woman.

She heard a foot shift behind her; an impatient sigh and she dragged a damp cloth up the length of her arm, watching as it turned thinner, daintier. The steam rose up from the water and the light from the fireplace danced off the brass metal.

"Very funny." A voice said dully from behind her.

"You don't like it?"

"You may have my skin but you do not possess my powers."

"I don't need to. I have my powers." She blew a wisp of blonde hair back from her face and turned towards her guest, smiling hugely.

The small girl glared, "How was your evening?"

Bella couldn't help it when her brows lifted involuntarily in surprise, no one ever asked, no one ever wanted to know. Then again, she never wished to speak of it. It wasn't an act of kindness to inquire.

The girl's glare transformed into a cruel smirk.

"Jane, dear, I'm sorry that you cannot know what it is to be a woman."

The smirk faltered and Bella became Bella once more. She had emerged from Jane's torture a mere 12 hours ago and was hustled to the club as soon as she became cognizant. Vampires are notoriously unforgiving, Bella was no exception.

"You will always look like a little girl." She smoothed the cloth down her breasts. Under any other circumstance she would consider her insults shallow, attacking aspects of another person that was out of their control, but she was feeling particularly vindictive.

"And you will never have freedom to use your body the way you want to." Jane sneered back.

Kate stepped through the doorway at that moment.

"James would like to see you." She told Jane. The women watched her depart before Kate turned towards Bella.

"I'm so sorry Phoenix. I begged him to send her back." Kate's words were sweet but Bella saw the fleeting look of distaste as she looked over her nude form. She pulled her knees up to her chest in the tub, wrapping her arms protectively around herself.

Kate settled down on the footstool beside the tub, swishing her fingertips over the surface of the water and watching the movement of the ripples. She appeared concerned, sighing before she withdrew her hand and smoothed out her features.

"She's been watching Felix." Kate said, a devious twinkle in her eye.

"Has she?" Bella grinned momentarily, "It doesn't matter. Felix has never shown any interest in me."

"We both know James forbade it, besides it is not as though you have ever shown favour to him. I'm willing to wage my whole part in this charade to guess that your reluctance has more to do with you than with him."

This wasn't something Bella wished to reveal, but Kate was her only friend in this hell, they had never truly clicked, but there it was. Her routine in Vegas needed Kate to survive. Work, bath, talk to Kate, get lost in music, work, on and on it went, everyday the same except Mondays when she left the city to hunt.

She often wondered why Kate stayed at all.

"What _would _you give up the charade for?" She wondered.

Kate shifted uncomfortably, "I remember, as a girl, sitting at the kitchen table, with my mother making dinner while I drew pictures of sunshine, rainbows and tire swings, my father came in and he told her about a bank robbery in town. He said to me 'Katie, don't ever rob a bank, it's not only rich people who lose money'. At the time it seemed like such a silly thing to say and I remember giggling until my dad's grumpy frown turned into a smile and he just sat down and asked me about my drawings." She hesitated, "It's weird what you remember most of your human years. Tid-bits that you hold on to and recall and recall until it is as clear as though it happened yesterday. Maybe you've noticed I never wear anything sleeveless, my mother once commented, rather vainly, that our neighbour shouldn't be wearing sleeveless tops. I don't know. It's stupid. Maybe it's because her arms weren't toned, or something else as ridiculous, but for fear that she did not approve of sleeveless tops in general, I won't wear them."

"Do you think your father would approve of this?"

Kate looked down, chastised, "No. But you know I haven't the control to get a regular job, it is hard enough interacting occasionally with humans as it is…and I can't figure out the stock market."

"There must be alternatives. And maybe you would have better control if you spent more time around humans. The Cullens have built up a resistance by conditioning themselves, I believe you could too."

"Tell me about them." Bella knew this was Kate changing topics. Her fault was greed; unfortunately that was a fairly sizeable fault.

"Oh, Kate, you would love them. You wouldn't need me if you went to them. Alice has the stock market figured out better than anyone ever could. Jasper would understand your struggle to abstain from blood, and Carlisle would still offer you kind words and a sweet smile if you slipped. Esme would be your mother, Rosalie your sister and Emmett your brother. They're perfect, they're a real family. They may not be as ostentatious with their riches, but you would want for nothing."

Kate gave her a gentle smile, recognizing the longing in Bella's voice, "I'm sorry we do this to you Pheen."

"You've never threatened Charlie, Kate."

They both knew this did not absolve her from her participation.

"I'm worse. I'm an enabler." Kate said, she entwined her hands together on the ledge of the tub and lowered her chin to rest on them.

"Kate," Bella said mockingly, "Have you been watching Intervention again?"

Kate giggled softly, this was one of Bella's favourite parts of Kate. She had that kind of twinkling giggle which made the air feel light.

"What about the other one?"

"Hm?"

"You've mentioned six Cullens, but I know there are seven."

"To be honest, I don't know how to describe Edward without hating you."

"You resent me?"

"Very much."

"You miss him the most."

"Yes."

An hour passed in silence and the water turned frigid. The last embers in the fire crackled and still they sat, quiet and unmoving like stone sculptures.

Finally Kate broke the silence, speaking softly, "Everyone has finally looked through all of Victoria's possessions. I need to clean up her quarters and get rid of the things nobody wanted. Jane wants her room. Apparently it's bigger."

Bella nodded, unfazed by the callousness of the coven members.

When the room was empty save for her, she rose from the tub, the water dripping from her body and walked uncaring into her bedroom. She grabbed her cello and perched on the white duvet of her king-sized bed, uncaring of her wet body. The room was musty, the light from the window hitting the unsettled dust. She plucked the first few strings of a lullaby Edward had written and thought about how much she longed for relief and comfort.

Meanwhile…

"Edward, come on, it's been weeks. I know I can't really see her but there is one vision that is just as clear as it has always been. She's going to come back and she'll be your wife and my sister and this family will be complete. Moping is not going to make the time go any faster. We'll get there, I promise."

"She said she didn't love me."

"Yeah, well, she lied."

"You didn't see her face Alice. Besides, it isn't as though she ever led me to believe she did love me."

"Edward. Look at me." Reluctantly he looked up from his couch at his sister.

"Edward. I don't love you." She said it straight to his face, her tone serious.

"Ouch, Ally, that was harsh."

"Come on! We both know I was lying. Lying is so easy. And she'd be used to it by now, heck, I'm sure she's a pro, she'd have to be."

Edward starred down at his hands, bitter about the reality of where Bella was and what she was likely doing.

"She hates it there. I know she does."

Alice dropped to her knees in front of Edward, "Yeah, I know she does to, but we can't do anything about it right now, she belongs to a particularly ruthless coven and she wouldn't want any of us to go in there after her. In fact, I already know, if we did we likely wouldn't survive. You just have to trust her."

"How can I trust her when I don't even know why she left?" He could feel the sullen scowl on his face but he didn't have the energy to mask it.

"I just told you Edward, she's been raised as a vampire amongst the truly vicious. She would never risk us."

"We could have protected her here."

"Maybe, but she still wouldn't risk us."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Very mature Ally."

"Come to school, Edward, please. Esme can't stand seeing you like this, none of us can."

"Alice?"

He wondered how long he would have to wait when it felt like he had already waited an eternity for her. To know there was someone out there for whom he could feel that way and to not be able to tell her, to hold her, to kiss her, to protect her…it was nothing short of torture.

He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her.

As if sensing his question, Alice said, "No, Edward, I don't know when she'll be back. You just have to have faith in fate."

Edward snorted. He felt a burst of enthusiasm and hope, lately he had been so confused about his emotions he could scarcely determine the inspiration for such positive feelings. He rose up from his semi-permanent station on the couch and moved to his closet.

"I'll be waiting downstairs Edward." He heard the quick pitter-patter of her feet down the stairs.

He knew Alice was right. He wondered how Charlie was holding out and resolved to visit him in the evening, maybe watch a game and bring him some of Esme's cooking. She hadn't stopped since Bella left, and she had really improved, in fact, he noticed some recipes were on repeat, it wasn't hard to figure out they were Bella's favourites. Of course, the local shelters were grateful.

The day was painfully mundane. Somehow he thought that the school would be different without Bella. And it was, but only for him. Everything was the same as before she came, but it felt different to him, more unbearable than ever before.

He came close to slaughtering a human boy when he overhead him say in a leering tone he wished he'd had a chance "at that" before she left. Of course, Alice's idea of stopping the slaughter involved her slamming into the boy's change room. She spent the next half hour in the principle's office being lectured about what was appropriate and the boy went home alive. Jasper had a field day, but his light tone was undermined by something grim that they all felt.

He was surprised when Rosalie commented from the backseat of the Volvo that something didn't feel right without Bella. He was surprised to hear her admit it, although her tone was hostile. A second later that surprise was replaced with annoyance when she suggested he invite Tanya for a visit.

"Rosalie, you don't even like Tanya, and it isn't a secret that Tanya is as much, if not more, generous with her body than Bella. I knew you could be mean, but I never thought you to be so foolish."

She scowled at him in the rearview mirror.

Edward thought it a small favour that his family was coming to terms with Bella's reality while she wasn't here. He wondered about explaining her situation to them, but if Alice said going after her would accomplish nothing more than getting themselves killed, he believed her. Although, admittedly, he would risk it if he wasn't reassured by Alice's claim that she would come back.

But when?

Ironically it was at this moment in Vegas when Kate burst into James's office. He had been in the middle of rebuking Bella for losing the Museum client, throwing words around like "thoughtful" and "patient", as if he knew the meaning of either.

"I think Riley is gone."

James froze, "Is he? And do you know where he's gone?"

"I think," Kate stopped, her eyes flickering towards Bella, "I think Jane knows. But she won't tell me."

James inhaled sharply, "Kate, he was your responsibility. Find the disobedient little shit and bring him back or suffer the punishment on his behalf."

Desertion was punishable by death. Kate paled.

"Yes, sir." She backed out of his office, meekly closing the door behind her.

James exhaled and Bella brought her focus back to him. In her mind she puzzled over Riley's disappearance. Come to think of it, the only time she had seen Riley was at the trial. He had stormed out the second James gave the verdict. He certainly-

"James, I understand that I cost us a valuable client. I won't make that mistake again. If you'll excuse me…" I got up and left, leaving James looking gob smacked.

Jane was easy to find, she was perched on the armrest of the couch, her eyes flickering between Felix and the TV screen where Felix was busy ripping the head off a mutant. The click of the remote ceased the moment I stepped up to Jane.

"Jane, where is Riley?"

She cast Bella a bored look, but there was a wicked glint in her eye which sent shivers down Bella's spin, "Why should I tell you?"

Bella glared at her and waited.

"He did mention traveling North…but I can't remember where or why. Let me think about it, and I'll get back to you." Her voice was sugary sweet.

North. North could be anywhere.

"Jane, tell me, or I'll fuck Felix right on this couch in front of you."

Felix's eyes winded and the remote hit the floor. He didn't object or comment, but watched Jane to hear her reply.

Jane scowled at her, but didn't say anything, so Bella lowered herself next to Felix and placed her hand on Felix's knee without breaking eye contact with Jane.

Felix jumped when the first bolt hit him and Bella wondered about this. She wondered if she was overreacting, if this could cause more trouble than it was worth. Then she wondered if she could use her power to break the coven up from the inside. But no, an interior conflict could go any direction, not necessarily in her favour.

Felix groaned and Jane growled. Her glare was intense and Bella recognized it for what it was, she had seen it for two weeks straight. She knew Jane wouldn't attack, having relied too much on her power to learn physical combat methods. To Bella's surprise, she shifted her gaze to Felix, as if to distract him. If Bella had ever thought Jane incapable of anything but cruelty, this moment made her certain of the fact. He screamed out in agony, but his body continued to react to Bella. She ripped her hand away, appalled. A second later Jane released him and the moment he became aware of himself once more, he fled the room.

James would be furious, but this only encouraged her. She was already in trouble; she may as well carry out her plan.

She locked eyes with Jane once more, each wondering about their next move. Finally Bella lunged forward and grasped Jane by the wrist. The girl collapsed, gasping.

"Tell me Jane."

"Fuck you."

"You're at my mercy, I can do anything-"

In a flash Kate appeared beside Bella.

"Let's give her a taste of her own medicine." Bella released Jane into Kate's hands. A shockwave went through the small girl's body, her screams were piercing. Bella knew from experience that Kate's power was no where near as potent as Jane's, but it was still far more than Jane had experienced, at least since her transformation.

Finally, she freed Jane from her grip.

"Tell us."

"He's gone for revenge. He blames Isabella for the destruction of Victoria."

"They were lovers?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"He's going after Charlie."

"Bella, you have to go after him." Kate's eyes were pleading, but Bella knew better than to think Kate was concerned for her father, she was only concerned for herself.

She hesitated, unsure of what she would be leaving behind for Kate, "Jane, if you tell anyone what we've done, if Riley gets to my father, I'll have no reason to stay here with James. I'll ask Aro to take me in and I'll haunt you until I _convince _Aro to let me rip you apart. I promise you that."

Without a second glance back she ran, panicked for her father. She tried to keep her thoughts scattered, protected. There was no need for _all _of the Cullens to know of her return and she promised herself she wouldn't stay long.

Not even for a glimpse of bronze hair.

* * *

Thought I'd try a different writing style, someone wrote the POV changes are confusing...

Review!!


	9. The Unexpected Ally

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.

* * *

His cell phone rang and he recognized the area code of the unfamiliar number immediately.

"Bella?"

"Jasper, I need your help."

"Oh no you don't. I already regret agreeing to the last favour you asked of me. Bella, you need to come home." It didn't startle him how easy it was to say "home" when he asked her to return to them. He knew without a doubt that when Charlie's time was over, she wouldn't ever have to be alone.

"I can't. Some things have changed within my coven and the situation could easily become volatile, I need to tread carefully, and I need you to tread carefully with me. A threat is coming to Forks."

"What kind of threat?"

"A newborn. Jasper, I know it's a lot to ask of you, and I'll be there as soon as I can. This is my problem, you're done with that and I'm so proud of you so don't do anything; there is no need for you to get tangled up in this bullshit all over again. All I need is for you to run interference before I get there, keep him away. He's coming for Charlie."

"Fuck." He could hear the wind whipping past Bella through the connection, "You're running?"

"Yeah, and so is he, but he doesn't know the way like I do. Please Jasper, just keep an eye out on my dad."

"He'll be fine for now, but I'll go over there tonight."

"What? What do you mean he'll be fine for now? Please just get over there now."

"Bella, Edward is with him."

He heard her breath come out in a gust and a silent moment passed, she was hardly audible when she asked, "Why?"

"Because he knows that would mean a lot to you and because he cares about Charlie too. Bella, he misses you so much. I've been fucking around with his emotions; trying to keep him away from Vegas, but he's…he's Edward. He doesn't do anything halfway. He loves you and if you don't come back to him soon, there's nothing I can do to stop him from coming to you."

"I miss him too." She said, still quietly, "But would you serve Alice on a platter to Maria?"

"Not fair, Bella."

"You're right. It isn't." She sighed heavily and the sounds of fast winds continued through the line, "Okay, well, the moment he leaves can you just patrol the area? I think I'll be there just after dusk."

"And the newborn?"

"Riley. No one knows when he left. I may even beat him there."

"I'll keep an eye on Charlie."

"Thank you."

She hung up and Jasper starred at his phone. He waited to see if Alice would call and when two minutes passed without a ring, he knew Bella was getting better at shielding herself from Alice, having made the decision to come to Forks and to call him, all without his clever girl ever finding out. He considered calling Alice himself, telling her everything because she always seemed to know what to do. And Bella had only ever specifically said that he couldn't let Alice or anyone else go to Vegas, not that he couldn't tell her when she was coming back. Chagrined he worried that he had over thought it and made a decision without meaning to.

And at that moment his phone rang, "Jasper Whitlock Cullen, you've been keeping secrets from me!"

Her voice was unusually shrill and he knew he was in trouble. Worse still, he couldn't do anything to calm her down over the phone. He held it slightly away from his ear, not wanting to disrespect her by ignoring the angry words he deserved, but also not enjoying the feeling of his wife being upset with him.

~*~*~*~

"It was real nice of you to stop by Edward." She pulled him into a hug and he gently wrapped his arms around her, she was soft, warm and so human, "Tell your mom we said thanks for dinner, she's a wonderful cook."

She pulled back, beaming at him. He glanced behind her at Charlie who was watching Sandy affectionately. He looked content, but his face seemed more lined than before, tired.

"Of course, and I'm sorry if I interrupted your evening."

"Nonsense son, come by anytime." Charlie said, sincerely.

Edward promised to come by tomorrow while Sandy was at work to watch the Chicago White Sox play the Seattle Mariners. Charlie quipped good-heartedly about the Sox, knowing they were Edward's favourite team, to which Edward responded teasingly about the Mariners, before bidding one last goodbye.

He left feeling not quite sad but hollow. He knew now that he didn't have to worry about Charlie. But he would still go back, for himself. If the sympathetic look Charlie gave him was any indication, Charlie realized this as well. Edward needed the lingering scent of Bella, he needed to fill the spaces she once had, to wait and watch over her loved ones until she came back.

He had sat on the couch while Charlie lounged in his favourite armchair, listening to the sounds from the kitchen, imaging it was Bella in there instead of Sandy and trying desperately not to resent Sandy when she came back in to the living room and shattered the illusion. It wasn't even plausible anyways. If Bella had been there, if she had been in that kitchen, he would have been standing at the counter beside her, mindlessly chopping some vegetable that Bella insist they mix in for the sake of Charlie's health, listening to her recount Emmett's antics in rehearsing their most recent play or offering her opinion on a book he never saw the value of until she explained her point of view. He wanted to tell her about his day, about the newest modifications he and Rosalie had made to the Volvo and the composition he would be working on if she had been around to inspire him. Then he wanted to take her back to his house, rush her up to his room and curl up on the bed beside her and never let her go.

His musings came to a sharp halt when a giant wolf leapt out in front of the car, and he jerked the wheel to avoid a collision, smoothly avoiding the creature and screeching to a stop. He jumped out of his car and by the time he turned around, there was no wolf, but a russet-skinned man standing naked in the middle of the road.

"Cullen. Do you have a visitor?"

Edward's thoughts jumped to Bella but he tried to squelch his feelings of hope.

The man's thoughts revealed they had found tracks from an unknown male vampire. Through his connection with other werewolves, the man had an idea of the vampire's appearance and Edward took stock, noticing the red eyes and a missing arm. The Cullens would watch for him too.

"No, I don't. Do you know where he is headed?"

The man shifted and Edward heard him connect the mind-reading skill to him.

_He's been running along the border of the town. Sam and Seth chased him into the water and he disappeared after that. If he's not with your family, we are going for the take down next time._

"I understand." He replied, "I'll talk to Carlisle, but I have no doubt he will agree with me when I tell you that for this, you have permission to hunt for him on our territory."

The man nodded gratefully, but did not return the sentiment. Quileute land would always be off limits to vampires.

_What happened to the girl vampire?_

"She left." Edward said simply. He saw a photo of a young, human Bella in the wolf's mind, one he had seen framed on Charlie's mantle before, and was astonished when the man's thoughts caused the image to morph into a sweet faced little girl with brown eyes and brown hair, her skin about the only difference from the picture of Bella. The man naturally reacted to the similarity, his feelings of protectiveness towards his own daughter extending to the unfortunate vampire girl who looked so much like her.

Without another word to Edward, he changed back into wolf form and took off.

Alice met Jasper at the tree line around the Swan house, having told him exactly when to come to avoid Edward without leaving an opening for the newborn. She sat beside him on a fallen log and rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't stay mad at Jasper. She knew she would have done the same thing, did do the same thing, to keep him out of Vegas and away from harm. Her chances had been slim anyway, and the more she examined her one and only view of Bella's future, Bella surrounded by the Cullens, part of them, the less concerned she became with the "how" and "now" and the more certain she became in her faith in fate.

When Jasper apologized again, all she could say was a worn out "I know." And really, now she did, because she could feel the regret and the guilt radiating off of him. She wrapped her arms around him, waiting for the emotions to change, and smiled when she felt nothing but love, albeit with a hint of apprehension (after all, they were on a stake out) and perhaps, also, with her feelings of determination. Bella would not leave again.

Ten minutes in, Edward disappeared. She froze, but wasn't alarmed, knowing the wolves have been active. Moments later he reappeared.

They heard a branch crack and a fern briefly sweep the ground. They turned around to see their sister and Alice tried vainly not to feel agitated by the fact that she had figured out a way to sneak up on her.

"Has he come yet?" She asked.

"No." Jasper said.

Her eyes met Alice's and she could tell by Bella's expression that she had been surprised to find her there.

"I thought about telling her…" Jasper said.

"And so you told her. Well, let's just keep this to ourselves. I won't be here long."

_I beg to differ. _

"I came across Riley's scent on my way here; I didn't expect him to take so long to find this place."

"The wolves are keeping him out." Alice answered, "I could smell their trails crisscrossing all over out territory on my way here."

"Do you think they could catch him?"

"Maybe, but there is no guarantee they'll kill him. It doesn't help that Forks is so close to the ocean, because there they can't get him there."

"Well, I have a plan. He ran out the moment James decided Victoria would die, he didn't witness her destruction." She watched Bella transform into a fiery, wild looking red-head, her voice raised a few octaves, her scent changed to smell like cherries and sweet grass, "I'll just tell him that she, or rather I, escaped. Or perhaps I'll say I talked my way out of it. Regardless, this is the quickest way to isolate him."

"Do you really think he'll let his guard down?" Jasper asked, "Bella, he knows what you're capable of."

"He's never seen it for himself. Face it Jazz, I'm an artist. Besides, I just need to get close enough to touch him."

Alice considered it for a moment, "I think he'll still know it's you. It'd be better to be yourself, throw him off. He won't expect it."

Bella agreed and transformed back into the wide-eyed brunette they loved.

"Why did they kill Victoria?"

"Officially, she had been causing problems for the coven and she was unfaithful to James. Unofficially, she was getting in the way of his plans."

She shivered delicately, she had a good idea about what those plans entailed, but she couldn't see him anymore to know. Since Victoria's return to them, each member had been careful to conceal their every decision. Victoria for fear, James for strategy and Kate, Alec and Felix because they were trained as fighters and such disadvantages were simply unacceptable. She still had no idea how Victoria found out.

Victoria had obviously taught Riley how to hide himself from her as well.

"We can help you, can't we?" she asked.

"No," Jasper said, "It's best if it's just Bella. He'll hesitate to attack if it's just her, knowing what her skin can do, but if we're there, he'll either run or attack, possibly drawing attention from the humans."

"Bella, if you let me see your decisions, we can get to you if you need us."

Bella hesitated, carefully lifting the block until decisions that would affect the "now" became clear to Alice.

"You two should go. Thanks for doing this for me."

"Are you going to wait inside with Charlie?"

"No, I said bye already, no point in doing it all over again. Besides, I don't want Riley any closer than he needs to be."

"Alright, we'll be close."

Two hours after they left Bella was still sitting high up in the branches of a tress, listening to the sounds of her father's snores and waiting for Riley to arrive.

_Maybe the wolves got him._

Edward's scent still lingered in the air and she inhaled it greedily, at the same time wondering if all the scents of different vampires had discouraged Riley.

It wasn't likely. He had already left James, effectively sealing his fate. He must be desperate for revenge. An eye for an eye.

Suddenly, like a creature from hell, Riley appeared at the tree line on the other side of the house. She was grateful to be downwind of him, but worried about the distance between them, the distance Charlie's home filled. Riley paused, no doubt examining the scents for their age. A howl made the air vibrate and Riley disappeared back into the foliage. Bella made her way carefully towards where she had last seen him, but he was no where to be found. She followed his path deeper into the forest, fearful if this was a ruse to get her farther away from Charlie.

Deeper and deeper she went until intuition had her circle back. She was standing at the tree line again when she heard a foot tread gently over moist soil. She smiled to herself, waiting for his attack. Like a fool, he reached for her neck but she had been ready and he reeled back, hissing, the moment his skin touched hers.

She turned to face him, seeing his bent over clutching at the fabric of his pants over his knees. His eyes met hers and she saw hate and longing, time to tip the scales.

"Riley," she cooed, "I understand you're looking for a new lover."

His face registered shock and his eyes flickered behind her, towards Charlie's house.

"I can do things to you that Victoria never could. I know you feel it. You can be my king and I will worship at your feet." She watched him carefully and stepped forward, hoping her eyes conveyed the lies her mouth was telling.

He followed her movement, retreating back, looking almost panicked now. Alice was right, this was the best approach.

"Do you not find me attractive?" She simpered.

His eyes drank her in before he once again steeled his resolve, "You don't fool me, bitch. And I prefer red-heads anyway."

"I can be your red-head." She promised. He was horrified to watch her become his deceased beloved. She had to agree, it was a disturbing transformation.

"She's dead because of you."

"No, I'm dead because of James." His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, her voice was so like Victoria's, "Together we can kill him, we'll make you the new ruler baby."

Victoria had always been a little loose with the terms of endearment. She could see Riley struggling not to pretend with her, to ignore the illusion he so wanted to be true. Bella wondered if he really had loved Victoria.

And throughout this exchange she advanced on him, forcing him deeper into the forest.

"Give me a chance to make your wildest dreams come true." Her hand rose to caress his chest, and the charge of attraction brought him back to awareness.

"No!" He roared, darting around her and charging back towards the house. She gave chase but he was fast. She tore over the obstacles, launching herself off a moss covered rock, tackling him to the ground. The sound of them colliding like thunder, in the distance she heard the familiar creak of the backdoor and Riley struggled towards the sound.

She hit him again and again with a charge and he shifted his focus away from the target and back to her, agitated with tension. He gripped his one hand around her throat and rolled her onto her back, his newborn strength an undeniable advantage. He held on through the charge but his lower half become aggressive, submitting to the sensation, grinding almost painfully into her as he tried to get his hand under her chin.

At first she tried to loosen his fingers, but then she wrapped her legs around his hips and held him tightly against her until he lost complete control of himself, shuddering on top of her. His grip slackened and in less than a minute she had him in dozens of pieces. She raced to Charlie's backyard, seeing his shocked face when without having seen anyone; the metal trash can he sometimes used to burn scrape suddenly disappeared. No need to start a forest fire.

By the time she returned to the wiggling flesh, a feeling of uneasiness once again spread over her and a moment later a silent creature emerged from the darkness of the forest, too large to be an average canine but too dog-like to be a horse.

She knew immediately what it was.

"My name is Bella Swan," She tried to tell it calmly, dropping a lit match into the can without any feelings of remorse, "I'm a friend of the Cullens and I'm on my way out of Forks. I don't kill humans."

The beast retreated and a beautiful man came back, dressed only in a pair of loose black cotton shorts, "I'm Jacob Black. You-"

Jasper and Alice came running, flanking Bella, unsure of the wolf's reaction to the non-Cullen vampire. The wolf opened his mouth to say something more before closing it again and nodding once and leaving. She let out a breath.

"That was odd." Jasper commented.

When Alice gave him an exasperated look he explained, "The wolf's emotions while looking at Bella weren't at all like they are when he saw us. I swear Bells, you bring out the weirdest reactions in people."

"What were they like Jazz?" Alice asked.

"Surprise, apprehension, but mostly protective, not about himself but towards her. I think you may have a secret ally, Bella."

"She'll need it, because she's not going back to James without a fight." Alice said.

"Alice, I have to go." She turned on her phone to see missed calls and messages from different members of the coven. She listened to a few voice mails from James, screaming and cursing at her, telling her to come back right away, she skipped the rest and came to the most recent message.

"Bella," said Kate calmly, "I've worked out a deal with James. You can stay until the end of the school year. Think of this as me returning a long overdue favour."

_Huh._

Bella snapped her phone shut, feeling too distressed about whatever the favour may be, and the reasons why James would agree, to enjoy her temporary freedom and celebrate as Alice currently was.

Jasper picked up on it and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, so she concentrated instead on soaking up the calm and comfort he emoted. It felt good to be back with family, she only hoped everyone else would welcome her back as openly.

Without another word of her fears, the three of them made their way slowly through the woods towards Charlie's, the thick, pungent scent of the rogue newborn left behind.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	10. The Straw That Broke the Girl

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I do not.

* * *

He was giving her that look. That "let me save you" look.

"We think you have tremendous potential. Have you considered your post-secondary education?"

"Wel-"seeing her reluctance he hastened to add, "You are going to college aren't you?"

For a moment she quieted. Would she ever? It had been a dream of hers since infancy. "I don't th-"

But his enthusiasm would not be deterred, "Oh, but you must!" Professionalism was ignored in favor of passion, "You've shown a proficiency in science that is almost unparalleled, as far as I am concerned." She knew that "almost" was due to Edward and his remarkable siblings, "You could have a very promising career in medicine, or really in any field that interests you? Dartmouth, Harvard, any of the Ivy League institutions would no doubt be thrilled to have you. If money is the issue, with a bit of work we could certainly secure some loans, even scholarships. I don't think I need to tell you, Bella, just how important a good education is."

For a moment she starred at this unassuming man. He was middle aged, with a balding patch at the crown of his head, bright blue eyes and a slight frame. He had grown disillusioned with today's youth after years of working with them as a guidance counselor, and could at best be described as grumpy. His only happiness was a lovely wife and a locally renowned pumpkin patch. That anyone should show such intensity and faith in her…it was overwhelming. He was fighting for her future.

"I am sorry, Mr. Katerberg," and she truly was, "but it is not my intention to go to college. It means a lot…so much that you believe in me but college just isn't in the cards for me." Seeing his disheartened expression, she could not help but add "At least for now."

He sighed and in that sigh he exhaled just a bit more faith in youth. She was just one more adolescent he failed to reach. As she rose from her seat her hand went towards him, in a gesture of condolence, but then she pulled it back, before he could see the movement. She couldn't risk touch.

She skipped the rest of the school day and rode around in the police cruiser with Charlie. It wasn't permitted but, for Bella, Charlie didn't care. For awhile he was content to indulge in her casual, inconsequential conversation. The weather, the town of Forks, the Olympics, but finally he had enough small talk.

"Are you having a tough time at school sweetheart?" He watched her from the corner of his eye. It was hard to believe she wasn't his little girl anymore when she still looked so young. He wondered if he would feel any less protective even if she looked her age. Probably not.

"No, school is great, terrific in fact. The Cullens have done it a few times so they don't seem to find it so exciting but everything feels new for me. I just wish I could have done it all right in the first place."

"I don't want to turn this into a guilt and reassurance exchange, but I am sorry Bella. You can tak that sorry to mean whatever you want it to, but you were a bright kid even as a, um…"

"Human?"

"You're still human. You were a gifted kid and I know you'll reach your potential one day. Lord knows you have the time to do it." He smiled, because truthfully, he was thrilled his daughter was virtually invincible.

She smiled back though she didn't mean it.

"What uh…what have you been doing?" He'd been hesitant to ask, knowing the topic upset her and sensitive after her last abrupt departure.

"Please don't ask me that." Her eyes were as beseeching as her voice.

"I'm your father. I have a right to know."

"Maybe. But I still can't answer that question honestly. Don't make me lie to you."

"Bella, who's looking out for you? Where are you living? Goddammit, as far I'm concerned, every year since the day you first left has been a lie." He smacked his palm against the steering wheel and Bella looked at him in shock. He rarely cussed.

"I told you, I'm in Nevada."

"Where in Nevada?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Las Vegas, just say it, I know it's Las Vegas."

For a moment she wished she had Edward's power so she could determine just how much her father thought he knew. Even knowing which city she was in was bad enough. She didn't know if it would make a difference if she tried to lie to him, to trick him away from his assumption regarding her location.

"All right, it's Las Vegas."

Charlie let out a sigh. He knew the reputation of that city and while he wasn't happy that was the place she called home, he was relieved she was finally being honest.

"I have a hard time believing you can enjoy a public life in daylight in the Nevada desert, Bella."

"You'd be right." And Bella too was somewhat relieved. If he guessed she wouldn't have to tell him, and since he seemed determined to find out the truth, this was the only way she could endure it.

"You have a job, the other time you left you said it's because your employer needed you back at work. What job could a vampire do at night?" She could see that in his mind he was formulating his own answers, so she waited.

"You're not in a gang, are you? Have you ever robbed anyone? I know, with your speed, you could do it without a person even knowing."

"I've never robbed anyone."

He let out a breath he'd been holding and her heart broke because the truth was so much worse.

"Are you…part of some secret defense department?" He asked hopefully.

Bella had to laugh, if Charlie had been a vampire, he probably would have been a superhero, "No, I'm not a crime fighter."

He gave her an ruefully apologetic smile, "Honey, whatever it is, I won't love you less for it."

She reached over and gently squeezed his hand, "I know that, but that doesn't mean I don't love myself less for it. Grandma Swan once told me that a woman could do anything she had to. I have to do this, but that doesn't mean I'm not ashamed."

"You have to do it. Right." He snorted derisively, "Because you're trying to look out for your old man?"

Bella starred at him in alarm, she thought about reassuring him, telling him it wasn't about him, in the end she just chose a variation of the truth, "Dad, if it hadn't of been you, it would've been something else."

He sat in silence for awhile, thinking about that.

"Listen, can we not talk about this anymore tonight? I'm here now, the rest shouldn't matter."

"Alright, I'll drop it. For now."

Later that night, after pan frying some fish for Charlie and doing her homework, she made her way to the Cullens. Esme greeted her at the door with a hug, though Bella normally, as she was welcome to do, strolled right in. Jasper and Alice were off together hunting and doing whatever else it was they did together and Emmett was playing Xbox in the living room while Rose shopped online.

"Bella!" Carlisle exclaimed as he came around the corner from his office, "I hear you might have a bright future as a doctor! I'm so thri-" He trailed off seeing her unenthusiastic expression.

"Sorry Bella," Rose said sheepishly, " Alice mentioned your meeting with Katerberg in the car after school and then Esme was asking about you."

Bella offered her a tentative smile, they had formed some kind of truce and Rose had started to include Bella in her protect the coop mentality. It was kind of nice actually.

Rose saw the worn expression on Bella's face, "Edward is upstairs. He went hunting with Alice and Jasper but came back early."

Truth be told, Bella would have preferred to stay at home that night, since she didn't feel up to socializing but she needed to see him.

She made her way upstairs and saw a light flicker under the bathroom door. Knowing the showers were being remodelled and vampires did not have the same physical needs as a human, she felt comfortable pushing the slightly ajar door open and stepping inside. For a moment her steps faltered, seeing Edward reclined in a monstrous bathtub and candles flickering around him, but that moment was short. In the same moment she registered the gaping hole in the wall near the showers and the severed electrical wires. No lights. Emmett was known for getting a little too enthusiastic during demolition.

The way Edward regarded her beneath heavily hooded eyes showed he was neither embarassed, angry nor surprised. Everything about him was relaxed and languid. She closed the door behind her.

Without greeting or gesture she climbed into the tub with him, curling into his chest, fully clothed in jeans and a t-shirt. She sighed against his naked chest when his arms wrapped heavily around her waist.

"Rough day?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, but it's better now."

For more than two hours they laid in the water together, unmoving and silent, only Edward's thumb moved to absentmindedly caress Bella's hip. Baths are one of the few luxuries left to a creature that cannot eat or sleep. The advanced system Esme had installed kept the water heated and the mirrors fogged. A candle flickered and went out, then another did the same, but still they lay.

Eventually a gentle knock at the door disturbed them, "Edward?" Alice called tentatively.

"Yes?" He answered.

"We ran into Peter and Charlotte," Edward's eyes snapped open, "There's no trouble but- …I'm coming in." Bella turned over to rest her other cheek on Edward's chest and face the door. Her hand came up to rub at her eyes, she'd been daydreaming and had abandonned her sight.

Alice opened the door and smiled at the image in front of her.

"Jasper hasn't said it but I know he's excited to see them, apparently they have a vacation cabin of sorts in the woods, so I thought I'd round up the family to go see them. Jasper is there now. Bella, you're family and you're equally as welcome to come along, but I think you'd prefer not to?" She regarded Bella for a moment before she directed her thoughts at Edward. He smiled in response and she bid them goodnight.

"What was she thinking?" Bella asked tiredly.

"She was thinking that Peter and Charlotte would be around for another week. And…she was thinking that you'll get to where you want to be. To the point where you'll go to a post-secondary institution, become a doctor alongside Carlisle for a few years, then try your hand at a few different things, different degrees and professions, and you'll settle with us." _With me._

"Has she seen it?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Some of it, she saw that long before you took off and interfered with her visions. If you'd let her have a look, she could tell you if that future is still there."

"Has the vision ever faltered?" She asked. Knowing how easily changeable the future could be.

"Yes." Edward reluctantly admitted.

Then she couldn't let her guard down. Not until she knew what James was planning.

"Come on. Let's get out of this tub."

"Did you have a successful hunt?" She asked after she'd climbed out, she turned her back to him to give him privacy though she had felt that impressive appendage pressing against her when she first crawled onto him.

"A very good hunt actually. Mountain lion." He answered.

A hungry growl tore out of her. That was her favourite too. The sound of a door closing downstairs echoed through the house.

"Could you, uh, pass me a towel?" He asked.

She saw a towel hanging off the back of the door and reached for it, before blindly holding her arm back to pass it to him. She clenched her eyelids shut tight when he didn't take it from her and instead she heard his damp footsteps as he came to stand in front of her.

Her wet shirt clung to her skin and her long eyelashes rested delicately upon her cheeks. Edward could almost feel his pupils dilating. His stomach may have been sated but a new hunger arose. He took a step closer towards her and she could feel his hot breath on the top of her head as droplets of water from his hair hell onto her.

He stepped cautiously towards her and his hand came up to hook around her neck and pull her to him. He released a sigh against her lips.

The tips of her breasts whispered against his flesh. She opened her eyes as she felt the towel brush by her hip as he took it from her hand. But he abandoned it, dropping it to the floor and instead placing one hand on her hip and moving the hand around her neck under her chin. He slowly drew her face up to look at his. For a moment it seemed as though he'd kiss her, but she could see him relent and instead he dropped his forehead to hers, closed his eyes and breathed her in. His fingers left her chin and traveled down the side of her neck, down her shoulder and arm and he lifted her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"Why can't you just be like everyone else?" She recognized his words, she'd said the same thing to him once. She'd thought it in her head the night they danced and he had looked at her so strangely. He heard.

As if in reflex her hand moved down to wrap around his length. This was where she was in control. Without warning he kissed her hard, distracting her and gently removing her hand from him.

"Bella, I don't think you realize just how cruel you're being." He gasped as he tore his mouth from her.

"You think I'm teasing you?" Vibrations of lust shook the air around them. She didn't want to do this dance anymore, "I want this more than you know."

He groaned deeply, "God help me." Abruptly he let go of her hand, and lifted her up against him.

She grinned down at him as he kissed down her neck and along her collarbone, "That's more like it…Mm, wait." She straightened her legs from around him and slowly slid down until she was crouched at his feet, she looked into his eyes as she slowly lowered her mouth to him. She kissed the tip softly and his hands found purchase in his hair, his face agonized looking down at her. She shoved him back hard. _Splash! _

His feet dangled almost comically over the edge of the tub and he looked at her with a mixture of shock and mild anger.

She spoke first, "If you want me, you're going to have to catch me." She laughed playfully and tore off her t-shirt, revealing an innocent white cotton bra. She turned on her heel and her hands flew to the zipper of her jeans. She ran but she knew he was fastest.

Edward had never jumped to his feet so quickly. His thoughts were conflicted but his body worked on an instinct he only possessed in her presence.

He charged towards his room, she wasn't there.

He ran into each of the bedrooms, then back downstairs. She was sitting on his kitchen table cross-legged in her underwear, little white panties, with her hands over her bare breasts. She looked apprehensive and almost shy, as though maybe her body wouldn't please him. She waited for him to come over and lay her down. The conflicts in his mind came to the forefront at the sight of her.

"Bella." His voice broke, "I can't do this to you."

"I want you to."

"Do you love me?" Edward was visibly more nervous than she was.

"Edward, come here."

"I won't, not until you tell me."

She opened her arms to him, and he looked heartbroken by the sight of her, "I'm not taking a step closer until you tell me."

"Edward, being around you…it's the only time I've ever really felt safe or cared for, at least, cared for voluntarily," he frowned at her, "The only time I've ever enjoyed the taste and feeling of someone is when I'm with you. So do I love you? It's pretty obvious that my want for you right now is because I love you. I think I've known for a long time that the feelings I have for you aren't just feelings of friendly affection. And I don't care, I'm tired of being scared" A determined expression took over her face and she stood up, "and if you don't feel the same way…if you want me right now then that's enough."

She walked towards him, exposed for his eyes to dance across her every feature. After a moment of hesitation he kissed her and she expected him to lift her up against him once again. She was shocked when he instead pushed her back towards the table, and took a chair, sitting it in front of her.

"I do feel the same way for you, I love you so fucking much." He peeled away her panties and with the strength of a vampire lifted her to sit on the table, taking each of her thighs over his shoulders.

Her breath rushed in and caught in her throat. Little gasping noises was all she could make, she fell back onto the table and twined her fingers through his hair as she arched against his mouth. He added his tongue, tasting what he thought must be ambrosia, then his fingers and like a live wire she writhed and lost herself to sensation. Any semblance of control over her power was lost and Edward was almost thrown back from the resulting shockwave. He groaned against the slick, hot silk of skin he'd found and her fingers curled deeper into his hair, anchoring him. He sucked and licked like a man who's been starved, another shockwave shook him through to his core and he bit. Bella yelled out, the slight sting and the tingle of the venom and the pressure overwhelmed her. It took everything Edward had not to be swept up alongside her; he could almost feel a cold sweat of exertion.

Before the tremors stopped, he stood up from his chair and picked her up into his arms. High enough against him so her skin would not even graze his engorged length. He was sure even a whisper of contact would undo him.

At the sound of her protest he laughed, "I'm not such a savage as to take you on the kitchen table."

She draped her arms over his shoulders and rested her head, for the moment completely spent, almost dead.

"Where," She breathed, "did you ever learn to do that?"

He laughed, "I've been walking this earth for over a hundred years, lots of time to read."

She laughed too and lifted her head to take his face between her palms and kiss him gently in gratitude.

He kicked the door to his room farther open and softly laid her down on his bed then he left.

"Edward?"

He answered her from the hallway, "Just give me a minute, Bella. I didn't think doing that to you on my kitchen table would have such an effect on me. I'm trying to think unsexy thoughts and I certainly can't do that if I'm looking at you."

She giggled and a surreal thought entered her mind. Now that she was doing this of her own free will, she was having more fun than she'd had in a long time. Huh, sex was fun. Who would have thought?

"Emmett's armpit hair. Mr. Banner and Ms. Cope playing Twister naked. The taste of fish blood." She called

He laughed, "Normally those things might do it but I can still smell you on me and taste you on my lips."

"Well then come here, we have all the time in the world for your second wind. I want to give a little too."

He came from around the corner and leaned against his door, "Bella, you've been more than giving, in fact, you might be the death of me. I hope you know I'm not taking you for granted. I know this is a big deal for you, it's a big deal for me too."

She jumped up and took him by the hand dragging him back to the bed before pushing him onto his back, he recovered and propped himself up on his elbows, watching her. She straddled him, rocked herself against him and told him to relax.

"Close your eyes." He did and he could feel her fingertips run down his lips and over his chin, she put her palms down flat against him and ran her hands up and down over his abs and chest, up over his shoulders and down the inside of his biceps to his hands. She pulled them forward so he fell onto his back.

"Eyes closed." She teased. She grabbed his hands in hers and slowly kissed down his body, lifting herself so she lay between his legs. Her tongue darted out to lick the slit and he jolted and tried to get up, but she tightened her grip on his hands.

He groaned, "You shouldn't do this, oh Bella, I mean it, you _really_ shouldn't." She let go of his hands and they went to her hair, gently wrapping around the soft strands. Her own joined her mouth and the sight and feel of her hypnotized him. He truly did break out in a sweat as she continued, turning the lingering cold water on his skin almost warm. It felt like she was coaxing forward something from within him, milking him, tightening him, drawing him to the centre. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to take it any longer she stopped and lay down beside him panting. He almost forgot that by affecting him she affected herself. Every feeling was shared between them.

"Edward? I don't think I can take this much longer, I need it, need you, so badly."

Edward felt as though he had an obligation to her, to show her just how much she was loved and respected. He decided that no matter how tormenting it would be, he'd go slowly.

His amber eyes were piercing; he lifted himself over top of her, one of his legs anchored between hers. She watched his face in anticipation. He pried her legs open with his own and as if remembering the process, realizing everything was, in fact, the same, only the feeling was different, her legs fell open for him and he settled between them. His fingers gently caressed her between her thighs, hesitating.

"Don't stop." She inhaled deeply and loosened all the tension in her muscles, "Tell me again."

He kissed her, "Bella, I love you."

She smiled up at him, "I love you too." He was still hesitant but her smile had distracted him, so with one hand she guided him towards her and the other she grabbed hold of his butt, she pushed him hard into her, completely into her and they both gasped.

He quickly pulled out of her, "I can't." He gasped, "The sensation is too much, I won't last. I'm sorry, everything feels too new, too much."

She knew. Since becoming a vampire, the times she'd been required to engage in actual sex had only been tolerable because the moment of penetration was also the moment it was over. The fact that Edward hadn't cum was an amazing feat. She had hoped the reverse affects of her power when around Edward would make this moment possible.

He touched his fingers to her, and after a moment pleasure took the place of Bella's disappointment. He took her to new heights again just with his fingers and when she was seconds from combusting he pushed in slightly, she rocked forward and took him in farther. There were no words to describe the sense of completion he felt. Climax hit her like an atomic bomb and he silenced her cries with his mouth, kissing her as he thrust into her. It felt like home and heat, being drawn in tight, as he withdrew the inches that left her felt naked and bereft and he was compelled to thrust in again.

He took languorous strokes, gritting his teeth, lasting though his back muscles were tensed tight and the sounds in his head rushed. She clenched around him, and though he was so ready to explode the memory of the disappointment on her face kept him strong. He picked up speed, enjoying every little thing about the act, the tightness of her, the sounds she made, her fingers digging into his skin and loving the fact that he was bringing her pleasure once again, her, Bella.

He pounded furiously into her when he realized how much she enjoyed it; he thrust with his hips, his shoulder braced over top of her. He would bring her to the brink with him if it was the last thing he did, he wanted to possess her. He coveted her. She looked so beautiful, her hair fanned out around her face, damp dark curls clinging to her forehead and her lips slightly agape. She watched him beneath hooded lids and twisted beneath him to meet his hips with hers. He reared up and pulled her hands from the skin of his back; the marks scored already healing, and wrapped her hands around the bars of the headboard above her. His momentum slowed only slightly and her neck arched up as the angle hit new places within her. She tensed around him and he groaned and fell back against her, bringing both his hands down to her hips and pulling her tight against his cleanly pistoning hips, trying to stroke deeper still, bracing his forehead against the pillow beside her cheek.

He was finally as close as he could physically get. She jolted against him, arched up against his chest, rubbed a thigh up along the side of his stomach and gripped him even harder with her entire body. She turned her face toward him and bit the lobe of his ear. The things she was doing to him, with her mouth, her whispered words, and the rhythmic clenching each time he withdrew, she tortured him. Yet she still let him dominate her entire body with his, turning her insides to jelly. Her heart jumped to her throat and she moaned loudly. He let out a roar and with one last hard shove they both fell into a cool abyss. Shockwave after shockwave and tiny jerks brought the bed beneath them collapsing to the floor. He'd finally let go, and fell onto her after the last few pounding thrusts. The deadweight of him on top of her was a comfort as all the tension ebbed out of her body and soul.

"Edward…" she gasped when she finally caught her breath, "Why have we never done this before?"

"We had our reasons, but for the life of me, I can't remember why those reasons were so important. That was amazing." He breathed. Lord, she could not remember either. He lifted his head from the pillow to look at her, "We're bonded now, you and I, you're my mate Bella, and nothing could ever happen that would make me stop loving you."

Her fingers had come loose from the bars but now she lowered them to wrap around him and pull him back down to her.

Where he couldn't see her face.

* * *

Sorry it took me awhile! It's my first lemon, I was nervous to post it! Review!


End file.
